The Chronicles of Mason Smith: Watership Down
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: An American teenager, with Autism named Mason Smith, moves with his family to Ecchinswell in United Kingdom. However, after running from home, he than meets a warren of rabbits of Watership Down.
1. Mason Smith

Chapter 1

Note: The characters of _Watership Down_ television series belonged to Alltime Entertainment, Decode Entertainment, and the creator works of Author Richard Adams of the book under the same title. Also to say this drives from inspiration from movies I have watched and the second inspiration from my High-Functioning Autism.

 _Small Country Town in California_

In a early, cozy fall breezy evening, I was lying in bed for a shut eye rest with headphones listening to music. A faint knock came from bedroom door.

"Mason." a voice calls out for my name.

I couldn't hear because of the music in my ears and my eyes closed, while trying to get some sleep.

A door opened from the creaking noise, faint footsteps came closer to me. The music went silent as my headphones were removed.

"Mason. Didn't you hear me knock?" it was my mother when I opened my eyes.

"Sorry, I was trying to sleep." I apologized.

She just sat on my bed and patted my head. "You all packed for tomorrow?"

I only nodded because I felt I couldn't be able to say anything except moving.

"You still not feeling like moving?" she asked.

"I don't know. I should be looking forward for it, from the fact I hardly make friends with anybody." I replied.

She knew that I still haven't made much friends, even since I first started preschool school. Kids think I'm an "odd" kid. I couldn't be able to ask my parents that question.

"Yeah I know, but when you get to your new school, you could be able to make some friends." she assures me.

I nodded. "Why are we moving to the UK again?"

"Well babe... your father had a great writing that he could travel to Hampshire to get ideas for his story."

"I suppose he couldn't be able to find ideas for a story for a while." I added.

My mother smiled and softly rubbed my head, as I was tucking myself in.

"Is it also to help me?" I asked. She stopped rubbing my head and didn't even say a word. It was ten years since I was diagnosed with Autism. I couldn't be able to speak after three years of the diagnosis through speech therapy. I wasn't even sure how it was going to work out like moving out of the states.

My mother knew she wanted what was best of me, as well as for my father. My mother was doctor, who was devoted to her patients. My father was writer mostly fiction stories and few of non-fiction to give his readers ideas.

"At least most of our belongings are at the new house, means less moving in." she said. "Your movies, books, and the rest of your stuff is over there."

I put in a smile. Throughout my years, I usually spend most of my time watching films like _Titanic_ , _Young Frankenstein_ , _The Godfather's Part I and II_ , _Rain Man_ , John Wayne movies and others. I even watch family and musical films as well and picture myself being there, alike reading books. Other kids and other people make whispers and/or chant about me. Most times, I do my very best to fit in, but felt little of the rejection. That is the reason why I turned to hobbies for comfort along with music, mostly country.

"You still have your family with you if something bothers, right?" she said.

I smiled and nodded. She gave me a kiss goodnight. "Don't sleep with your headphones on now." my mother said.

I unplugged my headphones turned towards my window watching the sunset of a California country scenery, before leaving it forever. I could remember the times like going to Bodega Bay, watching the waves crashing ashore. Hearing the beach scenery, with high hills scenery helps me relax when trying to sleep or enjoy the view.

I closed my eyes as I face towards the opened window having the breeze blow upon my face and putting me asleep.

* * *

The next morning, we finished the rest of our packing that we're going to bring in our plane to the United Kingdom. My clothes, my pillow and blankets, my portable DVD player with a few movies, and my laptop were all packed. The very last belonging I haven't packed yet was my _Bible_. My _Bible_ was nearly covered in dust and I brushed it off and packed it with my belongings. I managed to grab every last item like my phone, charger, and my cowboy hat I was given for my thirteenth birthday. Seeing the empty room was eerie as I hold memories that I hold dear, especially like the country view from my bedroom window.

When I closed my old bedroom door, I walked downstairs and see everyone was about ready to leave. My father was already in the driver's seat making some phone calls, my mother was nearly finished loading the four-wheel with our belongings. My older sister, Alice was in the car on her phone texting. On time, I managed to help my mother finish loading the truck, before locking the house forever. When I got into the car, I looked back at the house, before we started driving off.

As we're in the freeway, cars were just passing through in the early morning. I was going to start missing the California farming fields we usually drive by everyday. What I have told that we're going to be more in the countryside alike our old home. It was good, because I could be able to walk towards the fields and/or the hills.

When we arrived at the Sacramento Airport, we met with purchaser, who is going to buy the car, as we bought another car waiting for us at the house. I always enjoyed flying on a airplane. Enjoy seating at window, so I could watch the scenery below from above. We had our little breakfast, before boarding with some snacks we bought at the airport. When we boarded on the airplane, I was about to seat at the window, until Alice cut in front of me and took the seat.

"Alice, can I please sit there?" I politely asked.

"I got here first and I'm sitting there." Alice answered. "Take the next seat, I don't want to sit in the middle."

"Alice, you know he enjoys sitting in the window." my mother reminded her daughter.

"Mom, I got to the seat first fair and square, and I do not want to sit in the middle or in the edge."

"It's okay Mom, I'll sit by the edge if you wanted me to its alright." I assured my mother.

My father asked a flight attendant if someone was seating by them. She said she wasn't sure. My mother told the flight attendant that I had Autism and I usually sit by the window. The flight attendant said it was alright, so me and my father took the two seats behind Mom and Alice.

When I got to my seat, I quietly sighed because of my sister. _What did I do to her that makes her behave like this?_

My father sat next to me in the middle seat. "It'll be nice to have a father and son quality time, before I had to work."

"What are you going to be writing about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe adventure. When I hear from my publisher, I'll know." he answered.

"I might have some ideas that could help with your story." I offered.

"I'll like that son." he said with appreciation as he patted my shoulder.

"When you and mom saw the house, is it nice?" I asked.

"It is a nice place and quiet. Also has a lot of scenery where you might see some wild animals." he added.

In surprised, it will be fascinating to see some wild animals if we ever go on family hikes. I remember I get tiring of these walks until I got older it was reasonable to do hikes alone and/or with your family. The flight attendants are starting to proceed with the safety procedures before take off. I opened the shades to see the last of California and America, possibly forever. The plane started to leave the gate and proceed towards the runway, as the seat-belt sigh lights up. I continued to look out the window as the plane is picking up speed and started to lift from the runway path. The plane reaches at a certain feet into the air where we're allowed to use electronic devices. I continued to watch through the window seeing the clouds and the ground, while listening to _Fly Over States_ by Jason Aldean.


	2. The New Life

Chapter 2

Since sixteen hours after our flight, the plane started to land over at Bristol International Airport. I woke up after listening some country music. My father was still going through some paperwork regarding for his publishers. I wasn't sure what my sister and my mother is doing except they may have been asleep. I looked outside and it was bit of clouds, but still manages to have the blue clear skies brighten outside. As the passengers started to exit the plane after the plane went to a complete stop at the gate. We managed to exit out the plane, grabbed our belongings, and met with a car dealer, who delivered our new family vehicle, outside the airport.

After we have our belongings loaded to the car, we started to head from the airport to our new home. Alice was on her phone trying to get through to her friends back in California, however she didn't have proper reception to make a call from the countryside, but it was out of service.

"Mom, Dad, I'm trying to reach for my friends and my phone is a dead cell." she complained.

Despite of hearing her complaining about her cell, I was too awe stricken of the Southern Britain's countryside. The hills and trees were ultimately greener than California's. My mother decided to drive a bit so my father could rest from driving before a long work of getting ideas for his book and writing. My parents were thrilled about our new house.

When we entered Ecchinswell, I saw a beautiful steep hill that it has only one tree near the downward steep edge. It reminded me of a book I bought and read for my private time. It was about a group of rabbits left their warren and made home in their new warren called Watership Down. The book did a impact me when I was about eleven years old, even watching the film and the television series as well.

"It sure looks like a lovely hill." I complemented.

My parents and my sister made a glance at the hill as we're driving in the village. "It sure is." my mother answered.

Somehow I started to fell that I was going to enjoy living in the United Kingdom. We than entered the dirt roads, where we passed through a farm. I managed to have a glance look at the farm and a sign "Nuthanger Farm". It was incorporated with the book I read about the rabbits.

"How does everyone like Britain so far?" my father asked everybody.

My mother without a doubt said it is beautiful. Alice just shrugs her shoulders as if she wasn't interested at all.

"I got a feeling I may like it here." I said.

My father and mother turned their heads towards me and smiled before looking back at the road.

We than pull up at a two story cottage that has a beautiful view of the hills and greens. After Mother parked her car in the drive and put it on park. "We're here at last!"

"At least we could do very little unloading since the movers did everything." my father joked.

Me and Alice got out of the car at the same time and we stared at the cottage. It looked lovely for a small family to move in.

"Kids! Mind if you help unload please?" our mother called for us.

I just went over to start grabbing some of the luggage from the car. When I first entered the house, it was a little bigger than our old house back in the States. All of our furniture, dishware, and other expensive belongings were all set. I gazed at the interior structure and it was mostly all country style.

 _It almost started to feel like back at home_. I said to myself.

I went back outside and grabbed my luggage, along with the rest of my belongings. Before I walked back towards the front-door porch, I saw a small band of rabbits hopped pass our front yard into tall bushes. One of the rabbits stopped and made a glance into a stare right at me. I managed to see the rabbit was tall, brown fur, with dark brown with a dark hazel-color coded on his eyes. In that moment, I felt that both of us are interested to know each other, after I made a gentle smile. However, the rabbit turned towards the bushes and hopped right through. Disappointed, but I knew it wouldn't be the last of seeing a rabbit like I just saw.

"Mason!" my mother called. I focused my attention back to getting my belongings to the house. My mother was on the stair-steps. "Are ready to see your room?"

I nodded for a yes. I went upstairs and she showed me my room. I opened the door and I see most of my belongings almost exactly how was back at in California. I set my luggage on my new bed.

"You also have a nice view." she opened the blinds and the window was without blinds. I walked over towards the window and felt the breeze blown into my face. "And the hill is also over there as well." She pointed at the down. I could see the down that means it is almost not far from where I live.

I smiled as I felt it was a lovely new house, but more country tune to it.

"Your father and I will be going to a store to supply the house with food. Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'll be alright and I have my phone too in case of emergency." I smiled.

She smiled back. "You like it here?"

"It's beautiful." I answered.

"Probably after we get settle after a few days to a week, we should try to do our family hike." she recommend.

"Could agree more please." I agreed.

"Well I'll be back, don't go too far if you go outside." she said.

* * *

After she closed my door, I started to unpack everything. My clothes were put into my drawers folded, as my coats were hanged in the closet. I set my portable DVD player next to my TV with DVD player. I set my laptop on my desk. Finally, I made my bed how I always like having my heavy blankets put in last. I saw my video games were next to my TV, but I looked outside and saw it is too beautiful outside to coop in the house all day. I grabbed a sweater and my cap, before leaving my room.

I went downstairs and I saw Alice still trying to reach her old friends. "Alice I'm just going to explore outside. I have my phone."

"Don't go far, because you'll wander off as usual!" she said.

I grabbed a small bag of carrots from the fridge and exited from the kitchen door that led to our backyard. The breeze was still blowing around. As I was outside, I had my headphones in my pocket and plugged them into my phone, then I played some country music. I sat on our outdoor furniture and watch the sun gazing at the down. The smell was clean from the grass and green. I decided to take a little nap while eating some of the carrots.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the same group of rabbits that hopped pass our front yard. I saw the same rabbit that we had eye-contact with. Another rabbit that has the similar fur color, but smaller stopped and went towards the taller rabbit. I couldn't be able to tell if they're related or not. All three of us made eye-contacts until they're started to sniff with their noses. I assumed they were hungry, so I pulled out a carrot from the bag and reached out towards them to see if they could come close enough. The taller rabbit was a bit hesitant, but slowly hopped to crawl until he signaled the second rabbit to follow.

The taller hopped until it was a few inches towards me and slowly crawled while trying to sniff at the carrot.

"Go on. Its okay. You could do it." I encourage the rabbit. The rabbit however than sniffed my hand. I was little surprised that a wild rabbit tried to get close to me. I kept myself calm and the rabbit took the carrot with its two front paws and started to eat.

I smiled and thought it liked the carrot. The smaller rabbit was more hesitant, but I still encourage the rabbit like I did with the opposite rabbit. It reached towards another carrot I pulled out for the second rabbit. As they both ate, I watched with glee as I sat on their level.

"Wonder where you two come from?" I wondered. "I just moved here from America and I started to like it here."

The rabbits looked up at me and turned their heads towards the down. "You can't be the rabbits of Watership Down, can you?"

The rabbits' ears pointed up. I tried to reach towards their top heads slowly with a gentle approach. The rabbits were curiously slowly approaching towards my fingers. Until a shout came from nearby.

"Eww! What are you doing Mason?! GO SHOO! SHOO!" Alice shouted as she was about to go after the rabbits. The rabbits quickly hopped away in dash.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know they may have germs or diseases on them?!" my sister shouted.

"They're harmless! I was just trying to make some new friends." I said as I was about to go back inside.

She than grabbed me and pushed me to towards the outdoor furniture where I sat early. "Don't you talk back to me! Are you really for seriously trying to make friends that animals and/or imaginary everyday?! How would you feel if someone approaches that you make friends with animals or make up friends wherever you go?!"

I felt tensed because I didn't like to be touched if someone was rough, or possible the first time meeting someone with a pat on the back. I just got up went back inside the house.

"You're NOT GOING TO BE NORMAL if you keep making friends with animals and/or imaginary creatures, friends, or whatever, except people! Odd Wacko!"

Sometimes since I was teenager, like I said before, I still have hard time making friends. I would usually make friends with animals and/or come up someone imaginative from movies, books, and video games in my room. If I was down I would sometimes read a book, watch a movie, play a video game, at the same time listen to some country music. However, I find the _Bible_ that is now on my desk, I flipped through the pages until I found a highlighted verse in the Book of 1 Samuel 16:7.

 _But the **Lord** said to Samuel, "Do not look on his appearance or on the height of his stature, because I have rejected him. For the __**Lord**_ _sees not as man see: man looks on the outward appearance. But the_ ** _Lord_** _looks on the heart."_

I was raised to be Christian and still to this day I'm still. My mother told me if you're discourage of who you are and/or feel on the dumps, read the Lord's words to help you feel better to cheer you up. They still do. As tears were fallen from my eyes, it drips on the verses prints that made a small puddle. I hear car pulling into the driveway. I put my _Bible_ back onto the desk, went to the bathroom and washed my hands and face, and went downstairs to help with the groceries.


	3. Unsettled Family Feud

Chapter 3

We're sitting in our new dining room table, as we about to feast on Italian food that my mother and father always cooks delicious, of course after blessing our food. I ate spaghetti and Italian meatballs, with garlic bread. I thought it was a start for a dinner at a new home.

"Thank you Mom and Dad for dinner its delicious!" I was enjoying my parents cooking.

"Your welcome." They both said.

"Are you liking it here Mason?" my mother asked.

"I saw a small band of rabbits earlier today twice." I answered.

"Did they approach you at all?" she asked.

"The first time at met them, one of the rabbits gazed at me before I was going back to the house to put my luggage to my new room. The second time before you two came home, while I was eating some carrots outside in our backyard."

"Did you feed them a carrot?" my father asked.

"I did. The first was a little hesitant until I felt like he gained my trust, following a second rabbit that looked just like him." I told them.

"How do you know if it is he? It could have been a her?" Alice asked.

"I was sure that both of them were a 'he'." I answered. "Any luck on the story yet dad?"

"Not yet, had a decent chat with a publisher representative while your mother and I were at the market." he answered.

"I bet it'll be a great book when you start working on it." I gave some encouragement.

He smiled back and resumed eating.

"When will I ever going to be able to contact my friends?" Alice asked.

"After we managed to contact the phone company that we arrived, so they could activate you and Mason's phones, so you two could make calls to anybody." Mother answered.

"Speaking about friends... Your mother and I had enrolled you both to a new school, but you'll may have to wait until the their fall semester is over." Father added.

"Dad." I said.

"Yes son."

"Do you think they'll be friendly people at our schools?" I asked.

"Sure I do. You two will be going to the same school since you both are in high school level, however you may have to wait until their year is over or until we could be full prepared." he answered.

"So you kids could enjoy some down time or journeyed around the village until school is back in our schedule." Mother added.

I was thrilled. So not only I could try to meet new people, but I could enjoy a few months from school to get adjusted here.

"As long Mason could make real friends other than making friends with wild germ animals or make up friends." Alice judges.

"I'm still trying and sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with everybody that's all." I said.

"Still just don't try to go to me to help you make friends." Alice added.

"Alice." my mother warned.

"Just saying... he's a wacko. He's odd. A retard!" Alice criticized me.

"Alice!" my father said with a gentle bang on the table with his hand.

I felt offended from Alice like other kids at school what they called me back in California. Came back to the dumps like this afternoon. "I'll excuse myself, clean my mess, and can I take anything from the table to clean up and put away?"

My parents nodded with a no. "You did enough for today. Thank you." my mother and father gracefully answered. I excused myself to clean my plate and went upstairs.

* * *

As I was about to hop in the shower, I hear my parents and Alice argue downstairs. Sometimes it happens if she behaves badly and/or said something about me. We weren't usually like that between me and Alice until I was a teenager. I decided to dismiss the argument and put on some Luke Bryan music.

After I cleaned myself, the tub, and put the towel into a hamper. I got dressed in pj's and went to my room with my room. The moon was shining bright and it was above the down. I opened the window and a cool air breezed in. I turned off the lights, as I hear crickets chirping in the night. I hopped in bed and tried to put on a happy movie. As I had a bottle of water next to me in case I was thirsty at night, a knock came from my door.

"Come in." I said. while I was tucking in for bed.

"Mason." a gentle voice as it was my mother's voice.

She and Dad came in the room, as I paused the movie. "Are you okay son?" Mother asked.

I nodded. "Do you both think I'm odd?"

They looked at each other. "Odd? Our son odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" she asked.

"Is it from Alice?" Father asked.

"Not always no. But... I feel like I get that from everybody. Back in California at school and sometimes other family members."

"Well where we came from... it's a small town and we're in a small village." he answered.

"But it doesn't mean you are odd. You're..." she wanders her fingers around her head like in the characters in _Fantastic Mr. Fox_. "Different." she answered.

"God made all of us in different images." my father added.

"That's right." my mother came close to my side. "God gave your father the gift to write stories. I was given the gift to help with patients. You're given the gift of many things that God could use for." my mother added.

"What about Alice's? I'm sure she has one too." I asked to not leave Alice out.

They looked at each other. "She does have a gift to..." Mother tries to think.

I was worried.

"Your sister has the gift to be your older sister." Father finished.

I lightly smiled. Sometimes I wish I could have older brother or any older sibling, who would treat me equal with love.

"Why don't you enjoy your movie and get some sleep. Tomorrow your father and I would be going to start our first day of work. Alice will be looking after you." Mother said.

I nodded. "Will I see you both before you two go?"

"Of course we'll. Always." Mother answered with a kiss on my forehead with a hug. Father followed after Mother.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad." I said.

"Goodnight Son." my father said.

"Goodnight sweetie." my mother said. "Enjoy _The Wizard of Oz_."

* * *

I gently chuckled. Before I closed my eyes. I hopped out of bed and walked towards my window. The night was beautiful. I looked at the cloudless sky where fully brightened stars shined. While looking up at them a shooting star shoot across all the way passing through the down in the sky.

I closed my eyes to say a prayer.

 _Dear Lord: Thank you for giving me many blessings in my life. I pray you watch over my parents, Alice, and myself as we're being settled in our new home. I also pray for giving Mother and Father strengths for their first day of work tomorrow. Finally, I pray for a friend. Someone who'll be there for me. Like a guardian angel. The nicest, gentle, and a kind friend or friends, who'll be my friend. In Jesus' Name I pray. Amen!_

I went back to my bed, resumed the movie, and turned towards my bedroom window looking at the down. _I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I could meet the same rabbits I met earlier today and to see their warren_.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Running Away

Chapter 4

I woke up and hearing cooking downstairs at a early rise. I got out of bed, turned off the repeated movie and the TV off. I put on some socks and went downstairs. I see my parents were dressed and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." I said to them both.

"Good morning Mason." They both said.

"I suppose you'll like some eggs and bacon." Mother asked.

"Yes please." I said. My mother cooks great breakfasts of eggs, sunny side up, and well cooked bacon.

My mother set the plate on the table and went over there to eat.

"You slept well?" I asked both of my parents.

"We did thank you." they answered. "And you?"

"I saw a wishing star before falling asleep." I answered.

"That's neat. Don't say your wish now." Mother warned me. Usually you wish upon a shooting star, you have to keep your wish or they don't come true.

I giggled while eating.

"If you want to help today, can you start making a garden of any vegetable?" she asked.

"I'll... what about carrots?" I suggested.

"Carrots is a good idea." Father agreed. "We may have to set up some traps."

I looked at my father as I felt bit of discomfort. My mother felt worried and looked at my father. "I'm missing with you son. Your garden, your vegetable."

My mother lightly smiled with a mild stern nod at my father, while I was in relief.

After breakfast, I thought I should clean up after they leave. I walked them towards the car.

"So what'll be for dinner tonight." Mother asked as she gets into the car.

"Homemade pizza." I suggested.

"Homemade pizza? We had Italian last night." Father joked as he puts on his seat belt.

"We don't have to order, I could cook for everybody, especially for the both of you after hard work today." I offered.

"Homemade pizza it is." They agreed.

They started the car and started to slowly drive off.

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad. Good luck!" I said while waving.

"Goodbye son!" Mother said with a wave.

"Goodbye Mason! Look after Alice and the house while we're away." Father said.

They pulled from the drive away and drove on the dirt roads to work.

"Stay safe." I added as they drove out of sight.

* * *

After cleaning up the morning dishes. I got back upstairs and got ready for the day. The time was 8:40 am, I thought it'll be a great time to start gardening. I put on a hat and some working cowboy boots. Than I went downstairs and entered the kitchen where my parents left the seeds for carrots. I took the patch of seeds and went out to the backyard and saw the garden set up with fencing.

I entered the garden with gardening equipment and started digging. In the middle of it, I saw kitten rabbits that were roaming around by the garden curious. However, they hid back behind the bushes. I smiled as they're joking around. I had headphones in my pocket and plug them into my phone and started listening to _Amarillo Sky_ by Jason Aldean. As I was the about to dig and did a funny scare at the kittens and they hopped quickly to the bushes. Giggling after the fun, I decided to resume to work.

While the music was playing in my ears, I dig a small hole after hole to fill the square meter of the garden, except the entrance to the garden. I then fill each hole carrot seeds before covering them with soil. I than water lightly each spots so the carrots could grow.

I looked at my phone and the time was 9:30 am. I nearly worked fifty minutes on the garden. After leaving the garden, I locked up the garden so no one could get in. After taking off my boots, I would be getting into some comfort in the house clothes. I went upstairs to my room and changed.

Afterwards, I went outside and watched the garden while reading _Watership Down_. I finally remembered the book after I found it on the bookshelf. While I was reading a chapter when the rabbits arrived to Watership Down. I set the book down and looked at the actual down itself.

 _I'm glad we moved next to a location where a story took place_. I said to myself.

A door opened and Alice came out.

"Good morning." I said.

She just looked at her phone and paid no attention. She raised her phone into the air to get a reception. "I still can't get no connection for my cell."

I went back to my reading.

"Why don't you put on something warm before you freeze to death?" Alice finally spoke.

"The weather is fine." I said.

She than looked at my book and took it from my hand.

"Alice can I have my book please?" I asked.

She just flips page after page. "This story is boring and complete trash. What is it called?!"

"It's not a trash story. It's beautiful. The story is called _Watership Down_ by the late Richard Adams." I answered.

"The down we live next to?!" She yelled.

"This book is trash and piece of filth!"

"Alice, NO! This book is given to me by my mom and dad." I begged as Alice torn the book to shreds. "Why are you so cruel? I try to be kind to you."

"Kind to me?! The retard kid-brother?!" Alice cruelly insulted.

"Why are you treating me like this sister? Why?!" I begged to ask her why.

"You get the most attention out of the family after you're born! YOU'RE PURE! INNOCENT! AS I'M..."

I tried to comfort Alice. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WACKO!" The neighbors next door to our left and right watched.

I was in complete tears that I'm without any words.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE HAVE TO MOVE HERE! I LOST EVERYTHING SINCE WE MOVED HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU AS A BROTHER!"

"You don't mean that Alice?" I sniffled.

"I MEAN IT! GET YOUR STUFF AND LIVE IN THE HILLS YOU WANT TO SO BAD! GET YOUR STUFF AND GOOOO!" Alice shouts as she grabs me and pushes me towards the door.

"Please Sister! Stop please!" I begged.

"GET OUUUUTTT!" She yells at my face.

* * *

I ran back inside the house and I grabbed my portable DVD player, my laptop, my phone charger, some clothes, and _The Bible_ on my desk and put all of them into my backpack. I put on a sweater to keep myself warm with my hat.

I walked downstairs. I was about to call my parents.

"Don't even think about calling them!" Alice shouts. "GIVE YOUR PHONE!"

"No." I defied.

"WHAT?!" she asked.

"I said no." I repeated.

She became furious and grabbed my arm for my phone. I was resisting until she tired my arm. I managed to pull myself away and bolted out the backdoor. I ran pass the garden quick as possible and looked back. I saw my sister with a frightening look like she was scaring me at night. In tears, I continued to run away from my new home. I believed I was being kicked out of my own home, by someone who is older than me.

I continued to run past through the fields until I tripped over a rock. My nose began to lightly bleed from the landing on the steep hill. I looked up and saw the tree. I realized that I was at Watership Down. I got up and decided to walk towards the tree. I could see a hole, however it was a size that a rabbit could go through. I tried to look around for another entrance, but there was none. I looked down and saw a fresh grown carrot that was pulled out was lying on the grass. I picked it up and took a bite. The carrot was juicy. I started felt a little dizzy, then I hear a screech and a "yaaaa" noise out of no where.

I looked around and saw a seagull, with a small animal on it's back, flying above. I than decided to leave the down. However, I hear a watery noise that I followed as it grew louder. As I found where the noise, it was a small stream that flows further out. I find out a branching was leaning on the waterway. I moved the tree branch leaves to see what it was behind them... and it was another hole like the one at the down. Somehow, I started to go blurry and lose sight, I than fell onto the water facing sideways towards the hole.

I couldn't believe I ate something poisonous or not, but before I lost consciousness, a mouse and a seagull landed right next to me.

"Help me please. I have no where to go." I said while reaching out my hand, then I blacked out.


	5. Unwelcomed Expectations

Chapter 5

My eyes started to open from the faint. I looked around and I found myself at a small room. The walls were all covered with dirt and some pebbles. I was lying on a small stack of twigs for some sort of bed. I thought for a instant I noticed I was underground somewhere. I tried to stand up and walk, but then I fall over flat on my face.

 _This is ridiculous! I could be able to walk._ I said to myself.

As I was about to lift my left foot to try again, I saw my human feet was gone. I got rabbit's feet! I looked and saw myself covered in light gray fur. Than I look over the wall and saw a bit of shadow that I have long ears and I was light weight. My hands are paws.

 _I'm afraid I'm not human anymore._ I to myself a little out loud. I cleared my throat and nerve.

"Hello." I started to call out. "Is someone there?"

I thought I should start looking around to see where I'm. Walking was definitively out. The only way I could move about was by hopping like a real life rabbit. More than that like little kids when jumping or hopping around like mad. I hopped by following the path and a two path shows.

"Which way should I go?" I asked myself. My ears felt they are pointing upwards. I than hear some faint voices from one of the paths. I decided to take my right and the voices began to grow louder and louder. I walked (or hopped) my way to follow the voices. When the voices became close, I decided to crawl like a baby to make lesser noise.

I hear mumbled voices like they're chattering. Some say in a light tone, however a small group of voice sound very cautious. I peeked through and saw rabbits.

 _I must be in a warren, but where?_ I said to myself quietly in thought. I touched my fur and felt it was very soft. I always don't like wearing itchy things when I was given clothes, in case I was given clothes and I felt they're itchy, I put on more softer clothing. Perhaps the most surprising fact is that I still where my Autism bracelet.

"I guess I still have it than." I sadly quietly stated for the fact.

"Rabbits. Kehaar and Hannah found a rabbit near our warren unconscious." a male voice came out.

"Hopefully you stand correct, I'm human boy." I quietly said to myself to correct the voice.

"All we may know that, this rabbit is possibly from another warren." a second male, but younger voice came.

"From Darkhaven?" a female with a tough voice came.

"From Efrafa?" a male with a tough voice came.

"Maybe from The Warren of the Shining Wires." a third male voice sounding alike from the second.

"A warren full of snares? That's a bit preposterous." I said quietly.

Every rabbits started to chat and argue over of a reason I'm here. I peeked through and saw the first rabbit at the top of some sort of rock and tries to quiet everyone down.

"After he's awake we'll probably know if he's a friend or _elil_." the tall rabbit with brown-hazel fur spoke.

"That's the rabbit I first met. But I'm not a enemy!" I started to feel frighten. "I need to find a way out to get back home before my parents get home."

* * *

I saw a path that I assume that it could be possible that'll be lead to daylight. I was than stopped by two tall, one dark gray and another mix with dark and light gray, elder rabbits guarding the exit.

"A _hlessi_ leaving so soon laddie?" the elder mix dark and light gray gently spoke with a smile.

A rabbit spoke right in front of me, made me feel a bit frightened. I started crawl back.

 _Mason, don't panic. Don't panic. It's not real. A rabbit should not be talking. It's all from books, movies, TVs, and video games_.I said to myself.

As I started to crawl back quicker, I bumped someone or something behind and I turned back to see a tall, skinny, light yellowed rabbit. Suddenly, we both screamed at each other like we're both afraid. He jumped and crawled backwards towards the rest of the rabbits. They all stared at me. I looked to find a way out. I saw upper way that could lead me a longer way out of the warren.

I leaped from the rabbits and ran my way up and found another pathway, but it started to grow a bit dark. I kept running for my life and I find myself in a cavern. There were three different ways. I took the middle way when I was climbing upwards. As I reached to the stop, I saw a small band of rabbits are pursuing for me.

" _Hlessi_! Wait!" I hear a voice came. I didn't know what word he said, except wait. I couldn't take my chance. I was than stopped by the same light yellowed tall rabbit with another dark gray toned rabbit, who was little short and about to make a pounce. I took my turn down a path and missed the pounce. I continued to run until I was starting to slide on the ice.

If I didn't want to repeat the bad dreams I have or scary moments that I seen things. For instance, while I was sliding, I saw an ice seeing reflection of my human self, instead it showed a man from a movie I saw with my family called _The Left Behind Series_. The man's face went little wrinkle and his eyes went all black like he has no eyes at all. More frightened, I tried to turn away and run back, but I tripped and slide faster and went underneath the icicle. I rolled downhill being bumped like falling down a staircase,until I see a stream flowing with water. I looked back and decided to jump into the water. I than saw a tall rabbit with dark mane fur with another rabbit that is the same size rabbit, but brown and his left side of his face was mostly scared.

I started to swim where the stream leads to. I got out of the hole and found myself the same spot where I was last before I fainted from my world. I continued through the water until I reached on landing where the skies are dark as night. It was windy that the tree branches were moving like moving hands. Leaves blew all all around and I continued to run to leave the woods. I continued to see dark terrifying things that look like creatures stalking in the night. After leaving the woods, I found myself at the steep hill of the down. Very far into the distance, I could barely see my home. The only way is run towards the house and I could be human again.

But while I was about to run for it. I was pounced by a rabbit. Like how I didn't like to be touched sometimes, I stood up and knocked the rabbit off of me. I than turned upwards until I hear another "yaaaa" sound from above. He soared down and flew back towards the air.

"Kehaar and Kehaar's friends want to make friends with you, long ears!" It shouts as the seagull soar back to the night skies.

"Arrrgh!" A shout came from the maned rabbit that I saw in the caverns. It pounced on me, making me fall on my back. "If you want to know what's best of you, lad."

It warned me. My heart was pounding fast and my nerves tripled from being frightened. More mild-strong rabbits started to come out of the warren from the tree.

I screamed for dear life kicking the rabbit on it's stomach, who pounced on me, to off of me. It became a little mad as I was protecting myself. "Wrong move son."

He was about to prepare to make another pounce, until I screamed again and I hid my face in fright. I started to sob in tears. I was kicked out of my house by my sister and being attacked by rabbits would be a nightmare.

* * *

"Stop!" A voice came. Still buried onto the grass, I cried for in need. The night wind died down and crickets chirp at night. I hear whispers as the rabbits started to slowly approach towards me.

I began to lift my face from covering myself with my paws. I than see two rabbits, whom I saw back at my house since I first moved.


	6. Watership Down

Chapter 6

I didn't have much of a further reaction except fear. The tall brown-hazel rabbit hopped towards me.

" _Hlessi_ , where are you from?" he asked.

In shock and fear, I couldn't be able to speak as I was paralyzed and shaking.

"Can you speak?"

I nodded slowly for a "yes", without looking up.

The gray rabbit by the warren entrance sighed. "Why do we just leave him out here and see if he leaves or enters the warren later?"

"We know better to leave him out here for an owl to catch him." a tough rabbit spoke. The gray rabbit hopped back into the warren.

I hear another hop sound and landed next to the tall brown-hazel rabbit. " _Hlessi_ , are you from a warren?"

Still in silence I was.

"He seems doesn't speak much, unless he once was from _Efrafa_." he added.

I looked up for the first to look at the rabbits and shook my head "no".

"You're not from _Efrafa_? the rabbit with a lion mane asked.

I nodded slowly for "no" again.

"This buck so much doesn't talk."

Another rabbit came over and it was the same color as the first rabbit, but smaller. He gazed at me as he was sensing something about me or what I'm.

"He doesn't seem to be someone from here or from any warren." the smaller rabbit spoke.

The lion mane rabbit tried to reach his paw towards my, but I slowly backed away from being touched by someone for the first time meeting, except handshakes.

"We don't want to hurt you. You're safe here." the tall brown-hazel rabbit spoke in gentle matter.

I looked up towards him sensing if I could trust him. An owl screech noise came, as we looked around for an owl in sight.

"Come with us until than." the tall rabbit reached his paw towards me.

Feeling hesitant, I still kept frozen.

"It's alright. Just give me your paw." he said again. Through his gentle promising voice alike from my father, when he wanted me to give it a try on doing something new.

I agreed and touched his paw and I stood up.

"There you go lad." the lion mane spoke to me.

All four of us hopped up towards the hole and entered back into the warren.

* * *

As we entered the warren, the rabbits that I saw in the main part of the warren were all waiting for us to return. I froze from other rabbits staring at me as I'm in disbelief. The tall brown-hazel rabbit saw me froze as I look into the rest of the rabbits. He just smiled and hopped towards me.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." he assures me. "Are you shy?"

I looked at him nodded.

"Just follow me and let you greet if you want." he said.

We hopped back towards them. The rabbits whispers and lightly smile out of curiosity to know whom I'm and where I was from.

"No need to remember about this incident we had. This rabbit was rescued by Kehaar and Hannah and we brought him to recover." he spoke. The rabbits gasped and whispers again in side conversation.

"What happened to me?" I broke my silence and asked.

All the rabbits became surprised that I finally opened my mouth. "You were found unconscious by Kehaar and Hannah." he answered.

A seagull and a a mouse came forward to join the rabbits.

"Yea. Kehaar and Hannah thought you hurt." the seagull spoke.

"I don't remember being knocked out." I said while rubbing my head. "All I remember I ate a carrot and I felt dizzy and I collapsed."

The rabbits murmured.

"Let's just start from the beginning... where you from?" the tall brown-hazel rabbit asked.

"I'm from..." I started to remember before eating a carrot, I was kicked out by Alice. "I came from Ecchinswell."

The rabbits murmured again in question. "From where?" They asked.

"Well I moved to Ecchinswell from California." I added.

"California?" the tall brown-hazel rabbit. "What's California?"

"I came from California... America, the United States." I said.

The rabbits became confused.

"We never heard about these places before." the lion maned rabbit said.

"Oh. Probably may not understand, because I'm a young man." I said.

The rabbits became a little concerned. "A man?" The tall brown-hazel slowly stepped away and the lion mane rabbit was on guard. I felt that rabbits around here usually fear humans.

"I was a human." I said as I looked at my paws and feet. "However, I understand if you fear me because I'm human... I could just leave." I said as I was about leave the warren.

"Wait!" the tall brown-hazel rabbit spoke.

I stopped and turned around. He came to me and the smaller rabbit, who has the same color as the taller rabbit, sniffed and gazed at me. I sort of felt of little discomfort, but if a animal wanted to know who was smelling at, it was normal.

"You seem familiar like you met the both of us." the smaller rabbit spoke.

I knew by looking at the both of them that I had. "I did recall meeting the two rabbits like you at my backyard and when I first moved in."

The two rabbits looked at each other and the smaller rabbit smiled and nodded. They hopped back to the group and turned back their heads towards me. I hopped back to them.

"It's not that we don't like you, it's just that, you immediately understood that we sometimes do fear man." the tall brown-hazel rabbit said clearly.

"It doesn't matter for me. Meaning that I'll be human again, but I suppose I better be a rabbit for now." I said.

* * *

"Surprisingly, all of us haven't been introduced yet." he spoke with a smile.

"Well no we haven't." I finally lightly smiled.

"I'm Hazel, head chief of Watership Down." he introduced himself. "The rabbit next to me is my little brother, Fiver." The smaller, same colored rabbit smiled.

"Hello." he shyly said.

"Mason Smith" I introduced myself.

"I could say by now that you two do look alike in the same color of fur." I added. Hazel lightly chuckled following his brother Fiver lightly.

"This is Bigwig." Hazel introduced me.

"I'm the Chief of this warren's _Owsla_." Bigwig introduced himself.

"What's a _Owsla_?" I asked him.

Some of the rabbits chuckled. Thinking of a rabbit that doesn't not know what _Owsla_ means.

"A _Silf_ rabbit or more to say a rabbit doesn't know about the _Owsla_?" he questioned me.

"Not that I heard of before, except police officers." I said.

He gave me a confused look of what I said.

"Oh _Hraka_ , _Owsla_ are a group of strong rabbits that keeps this warren safe." Bigwig explained.

I finally sort of understand it. "The terms you saying like _Owsla_ another language?"

" _Owsla_ is Lapine, a language for us rabbits." a tall male skinny rabbit light-yellow answered.

"That's Dandelion." Bigwig introduced him to me. "Next to is Hawkbit and Strawberry. All three of them serve in my _Owsla_." Hawkbit was the dark toned rabbit and Strawberry was a orange rabbit.

"Hello" I waved and they waved back.

"My mate Primrose." Hazel introduced me to his mate, a beautiful golden rabbit that her and Hazel share the same height.

"Madam." I said.

"It's a honor to meet a outside rabbit like yourself." she said with a gentle smile.

"My own mate, Spartina." A light gray rabbit that has a feather attached to one of her ears.

"Madam." I said.

"Hello, and you don't have to keep saying that to a doe." Spartina said.

"I know, I just said it, just for being respectful." I assured.

She nodded.

I have met other rabbits including the two captains I encountered before attempting my escape: Captains Broom and Holly. Clover, a doe rabbit, she once was kept by a man, supposedly as a pet I think, until she was freed. Blackavar, a rabbit that was rescued, just like Primrose, from another warren. Kehaar was the seagull. A brown mouse, who appeared behind me, who also rescued, was Hannah.

"The children are currently sleeping that you may meet them tomorrow morning. Finally, our warren expert Blackberry." Hazel added and introduced me to.

"Madam." I said.

"We're very happy to have you here." Blackberry said. "And this my mate Campion."

"Hello sir." I said.

"It's a honor to have new rabbit here." the brown rabbit said.

I looked at his scars on his left eye. It curiously drawn me to hop to him and feel the scars. It appeared that he had them in from a battle. I couldn't image myself feeling the pain, he had endured. Everyone murmured in question. Hazel saw me that I was curious to know more about Campion's scars. Campion started to feel a bit unease soon after. I withdraw slowly.

"You look like you gone through a lot." I said.

"I have." he said.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"It's been awhile since I had and that I forgot about the pain." he added.

"I'm sure it did hurt a lot." I said.

"It did." he said.

I started to yawn. "I guess I have a long day. Hopefully you don't mind if I stayed here for a while please." I asked.

"No need to ask. You're welcomed to stay." Hazel politely stated.

"Thank you." I said out of gratitude.

"Your welcome." he said.

I reached out for my paw. Hazel didn't catch for what I was trying to do.

"Why are you reaching out your paw?"

"I just wanted to shake." I said.

Hazel hopped to me and we shake our paws in agreement and the welcome.

"Alright, I'll have Blackberry escort you to your burrow." Hazel said.

"Thank you." I said.

Blackberry hopped towards me and asked me to follow her to my burrow.


	7. First Morning at the Down

Chapter 7

Blackberry and I hopped throughout each burrow until we reached by a dead end.

"This is your burrow." Blackberry said, as we reached to my temporary burrow.

I looked around to see the sticks and leaves piled together. I hopped around to see how it looks.

"It looks quite nice. You did this?" I asked.

"I have. A guest should always feel comfortable." she said.

Hopping towards my bed, I lied down and used the leaves as a pillow, as I was back in my warm, cozy bed.

"If you need any questions, just ask anyone of us rabbits including my self." she said as she was trying to make me feel welcome.

"Thank you." I thanked.

As she was about to hop out of my burrow, she knew I was feeling unsure. "Is something wrong?"

I knew I had to be dreaming. I couldn't dream about myself being turned into a rabbit and live where the well famous rabbits that lived in a fairy tale novel.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" I asked.

Blackberry think and looked back with her head shook. "I don't recall this a dream."

I decided to find out about it tomorrow to see if it is a dream.

"Well than goodnight to you." Blackberry said.

"Goodnight to you as well." I said.

She smiled and hopped away.

My smile soon disappears as I worry about my parents reaction to see me missing. Maybe I couldn't have just called them and tell them about how Alice was treating me. However, I didn't know it could be backfire to me, if Alice had to say I was having a temper tantrum.

 _Hopefully you guys are trying to look for me and worry about me. Love you Mom, Dad, and Alice_. I wrote on the dirt grounds as I was talking to myself.

 _And a goodnight_. I added. I turned my body towards the wall of dirt and started to close my eyes into a drift sleep. While trying to hum for a song I used to listen to, as a kid to fall asleep.

* * *

After having a good sleep, I my eyes slowly began to open. I could start thinking that I'm home and it was bad dream, but I ended up waking up in my burrow.

"I'm still here?" I asked myself. "I guess I don't know if it is a dream."

I decided to see if the sun was out. I hopped through the warren, until I found the exit through a hole underneath the tree. The sun was on it's rise of a new day. The clouds were scattered, but the view was beautiful. The view was stretched out that a artist could do landscape painting. At the same time of looking at the sun rising, I started to think about my family if they haven't been too worried about me. It probably been more smarter that I should have called them on my phone; however now since I got turned into a rabbit, I don't know where my stuff are.

 _I also need to find my way home as soon as possible_. I planned in thought.

My ears heard someone was about to make an approach to me. I turned back to see it was Bigwig and had me lightly spooked.

"I guess you heard me lad." he said with a smile.

"I heard someone was coming behind me and I didn't know, who it was." I explained.

"Still. I never seen a buck waking up that early." he added.

"I usually wake up about dawn. Usually to see my parents leave for work and starting my day." I said.

Bigwig started to notice to see me feeling a little down thinking about my family.

"You came from a warren you had a family?" Bigwig hopped to my side.

"I have my parents and a older sister named Alice. We pretty much loved each other, however I felt since we moved here, it started to change." I told him.

"Rabbits crossing 'The Big Water'?" Bigwig came surprised.

I chuckled. "Well I mentioned yesterday, I'm a human and crossed over by plane." I explained.

"Plane?" he questioned.

"A plane or an airplane is one of the quickest ways that humans travel around the world. I came here from California, which is the United States of America." I explained further.

"I never thought so much that man could travel than a _hrududu_." Bigwig said.

"A _hrududu_?" I even questioned Bigwig.

"Us rabbits call _hrududu_ that is a man uses to take himself to travel."

"You mean like car?" I guessed.

"You could say." he said.

We both looked at the sun hitting us, as it shines bright.

"Well, I suppose to have my _Owsla_ up and prepare for patrolling." he said before hopping off back into the warren.

I watched him hopped back into the warren and I turned back to watch the sun rise above the clouds. My stomach began to growl as I feel hungry.

* * *

"CHARGE!" a scream that sounded like a group of kids were making charge. Looking back behind me and saw three young rabbits and a slight young rabbit. They ended up charging at me and we rolled towards a thick pile of grass.

"Hello." a brown rabbit that has a spot on his left eye said.

"We heard a new rabbit has come to live in our warren." a white rabbit said.

"Well, I was only needed a place to stay for yesterday and I don't know if I'm staying." I tried to explain, as I got up from being tackled.

"You're still a guest and you're always welcome to stay with us." a tan rabbit said.

"I suppose... I'm Mason." I introduced myself to the younger rabbits.

"I'm Snowdrop." the white female rabbit spoke.

"I'm Gilia." the tan female rabbit.

"I'm Mallow." another tan, but darker and male rabbit.

"And I'm Pipkin, head of the Junior _Oswla_." the young brown rabbit with a left spot said.

"Junior _Oswla_? I thought there were just the _Oswla_." I didn't understand about "The Junior _Oswla"._

 _"_ The junior _Oswla_ is for the kittens, before joining the official _Oswla_." he clarified.

 _That makes sense almost like some sort of basic training_. I said to myself. "I think it's kind of cool."

As the kittens and I were started to explore around to get the morning energy, I saw Hazel and Primrose were coming out of the warren, following a few rabbits coming out along with Bigwig. I hopped towards them after excusing myself from the younger rabbits.

"Well hello again." I spoke to Hazel.

"Good morning." he friendly greeted me for the morning. "I came to notice that you met our kittens."

I looked back to see his kittens and Pipkin were playing around the grass. "You have very lovely children. I see that you and Primrose raise them well." I smiled at them.

"Hazel, I'm going to start our morning patrol and we'll be back." Bigwig said to Hazel.

"Another patrol?!" Hawkbit sighed as he heard about going on patrol.

"There should be a time for the _Oswla_ to have a break from patrolling for a bit. Or at least we eat along the way." Dandelion spoke with a little criticism.

I could easily tell that Hawkbit and Dandelion aren't the type of rabbits to move about, but they'll rather daze at the sun all day.

"Surprisingly to see two rabbits would be more laid back than working." I lightly joked at them.

"Unless if you're willing to join us to see how our _Oswla_ operate?" Hawkbit questioned me.

I felt a little unease for trying something new. However with encouragement from Hazel and of course thinking about my parents advice of trying something new.

"Well, if I must, I must." I decided.

I hopped over to stand next Hawkbit. "Good luck to you _Hlessi_."

" _Ossswwwlllaa_!" Bigwig commanded the _Oswla_ rabbits to give their attention to Bigwig. I stood up straight just like the new recruits, who joined the U.S. military. Bigwig started to hop over to inspect each rabbits in the _Oswla_ , including "The Junior _Oswla_ " they joined over after Bigwig's calling. I even saw Pipkin was serious and committed to the Junior _Oswla_. He was given a small pat on the shoulder by Bigwig himself. After passing Hawkbit, he ended up coming towards me inspecting. I kept my serious face by lightly biting my tongue until I felt like losing it I bite harder.

"Well... you seem to fitted. What is the reason why to join the _Oswla_ , _Hlessi_?" he asked me like he was the drill sergeant and I'm the grunt.

"Bigwig sir, to prove that I'm worthy and also worthy of a rabbit! Bigwig, sir!" I answered as I was speaking to a drill sergeant. Even Bigwig was bit surprised.

"Well done of a answer lad." he complemented my answer and approach.

"Thank you Bigwig, sir." I thanked him, as he hopped away and I took a silent breath without losing my character.

"Initiate morning patrol procedures! Move out!" he commanded the _Oswla_.

The _Oswla_ and the Junior _Oswla_ rabbits, and myself hopped away from the warren, alike doing a military exercise.


	8. The Owsla

Chapter 8

The _Oswla_ , The Junior _Oswla_ , and myself hopped meters away from Watership Down, passing by Nuthanger Farm. We even went to a few locations that I never saw before as the rabbits explained to me of these places. One of them was called Efrafa that was once commanded by under General Woundwart, from what I was been told. At one point, I even asked them why his name was titled "general", not to confuse myself with the military ranking "General". All they could only say that he was the leader and founder of the warren. Than I furthered not to question about this "Woundwart". As we started to head back, we found ourselves a farm that we decided to munch for something to eat.

As the rabbits were eating, I started to dig into the carrots and some lettuce. I was hungry since all I had from yesterday was eggs and bacon. The rabbits saw me I was devouring on the food I was eating.

"Hold it! Easy does lad. You could hurt your stomach if you eat too fast." Bigwig warned me, while Hawkbit and Dandelion were giggling at me on side.

"Sorry. I was hungry and I didn't eat much." I apologized.

"What happened to your _Oswla_ approach?" he asked.

I started to felt a little bad that I didn't even said "Bigwig, sir." He than started to laugh, as I tried to think until I realized it was a joke.

"No harm done. 'A hungry _Oswla_ , is a sharper _Oswla_.' I always said." he even quoted.

I smiled to see it was only a joke. No harm no foul.

He smiled until he heard a bark as he tries to listen with his ears. I even heard the dog myself.

"Grab what we can and we're moving out." he commanded both of _Oswla_ and Junior _Oswla_ to move out.

As we took a few what we found of carrots, and little of cabbage and lettuce, I stopped to see a dog came out from his doghouse and caught my eyes. Everyone else hid behind the bushes.

"What is that lad doing?" Bigwig questioned.

"He's probably trying to make the best out of himself by approaching to a dog." Hawkbit joked.

" _Hlessi_ , get away from that dog!" Bigwig shouted.

I looked back to see Bigwig was trying to get my attention. "What's the harm coming out of the dog?" I asked with a shout.

"Duster is not the type of dog you might not usually see everyday as you were human!" he shouted again.

"Who's Duster?" I asked. As I turned back the dog started to growl. The dog look like of the tall pitbull dogs that I can't recall which dog breed it is.

"Oh." I realized that was Duster.

A man came out from his home. "Blast it all! Those rabbits raiding my farm. Duster sic him boy!"

The dog charged up at me and I began to run around.

"Sit! Stay! Want a treat boy?!" I tried to have the dog to stop. Instead the dog continues to chase me while barking.

Bigwig just watched as I was out of my mind with his paw on his forehead. The junior _Oswla_ had no idea what I was doing, as they're taught to run from anything that brings them harm. Hawkbit and Dandelion, on the other hand, laughed as I was being chased. Bigwig glared at them that made them to stop laughing.

"Perhaps you should join him?" he asked.

"Bigwig look!" Pipkin told him. They continued to watch, before Bigwig had enough and was about to rescue me.

The dog behind me continued to bark and chase after me. I could only remember what the owner of the garden said "Duster sic him!" I could remember what I heard from a movie that a boy was chased by a owner's dog and the owner told the dog to "sic him". Which that comes for me to think, "Duster, sic balls."

I came across with a small red garden wheelbarrow. The rabbits gasped as they feared something would happen to me. I than kicked the wheelbarrow that caused it to fall over and tumbled on the dog and trapping it. I hurried over to the bushes where the rabbits were hiding.

"You rabbits better stay out of my garden or you won't be so lucky next time!" the farmer shouted.

The rabbits stared at me to see a rabbit outside of their warren was lucky enough to survive the first encounter of a dog. I took a few breaths.

"You must be barmy crazy approaching a dog!" Bigwig said.

I was still panting as I was out of the breaths.

"Are you alright?" Pipkin asked with Hazel's kittens asking the same question.

I still have the muscle tone that cause me to pant crazy after a long run.

" _Hlessi_ , are you alright?" Bigwig became concerned that I couldn't breath.

I nodded. "I'm okay... I just run like a 'bat out of hell'." I chuckled while taking a few breaths.

"Don't try to do something like that again." he said.

"I try not to." I added.

"Alright _Oswla_ let's head for home." he commanded both of the _Oswla_ groups to start heading for home.

I joined after recovering from taking a few breaths.

"That was a daring escape you made." a orange rabbit that I haven't met complemented.

"Thanks. I believe you and I haven't met yesterday." I added.

"Not fully between each other, but I heard about you from Hazel and Bigwig... I'm Strawberry." he introduced himself.

"I'm Mason." I introduced myself, as we both joined the _Oswla_ heading for home.

* * *

The rabbits and I were close to the warren, until I was stopped from something shinning my eye. I hopped over to see the shining object and it was my phone with my backpack. I tried to lift my backpack, but it was too heavy, so I decided to remove some clothes I had to see if it still too heavy. Picking it up, it wasn't too heavy, I also tried touch the home button on my phone to see if I could use to call my family.

My paws make it difficult for the touch screen, so I tried to lightly touch the icon I wanted to touch after unlocking the screen. Successfully got to contacts, I scrolled down to see my parents phone number. First, I called for my mother, but the tone said, "your call cannot be take please try again another time."

 _My parents didn't buy the service yet_. I thought to myself that I forgot they didn't update.

It won't be too much effort because it will be the same effect if I tried to call my dad. I just gave up and put the phone with me to my backpack, to catch up.

* * *

Seeing the rabbits at the Down, I catch up with them as fast as I can. As the both of the _Oswla_ squads made to the top and I joined in after climbing the hill.

"Mason, you finally showed." Bigwig wondered where I was.

"Sorry, I just found some things on our way back." I explained.

"What do you got there on your back?" Hawkbit asked.

"Before I got here, I had some of my belongings with for personal reasons." I answered.

I set my backpack down to see if it would fit inside the hole before I had to empty the rest of my belongings, amazingly it fitted through. I started to drag it along the way as the rabbits watched. As I reached to my burrow, I set my backpack near the end of my burrow.

I took out my phone and search through to see I still have my music, I randomly search for a music and played a song. I never thought I would hear some of my favorite tunes again. As I listen to some Eric Church, I pulled out two shirts and set them on my bed, while singing along to the song.

 _I bumped into you by happenstance, you probably wouldn't even know who I'm, Bet if I whispered your name, I bet there'd still be a spark_. I was singing with joy. I started to dance feeling the beat. I always hear that people, or musicians say that music is a language or another form of communication to the another person. Music could help me calm my nerves when I'm upset or sad.

At one point of the song towards the end, I sang "Whoa-o-o" before the song ends. However in the middle of this, I found a few rabbits just stared at me like I was losing my mind.

"What kind of sound is that is _tharn_?" Dandelion asked.

"It's music. Don't you hear of music before?" I asked.

"We only hear _hains_ that mostly come from our stories about _El-ahrairah_." he answered. "I suppose that what "man" listens to know?"

"Not always the songs or type of music they listen to." I explained. "Did anybody watched me the whole time or you came in?"

"We watched you the whole time after you brought in your _hraka '_ bag' with you." Hawkbit answered.

"Hawkbit!" Pipkin exclaimed.

"What's _hraka_?" I asked.

" _Hraka_ is our term to put it on your 'man-human' belongings, droppings." Hawkbit further explained.

I tried to interpret what droppings are, until I figured out in my language from what I hear almost every single day of life people curse. The "S-" word.

"What did you say about my stuff... one more time?!" I started to grow a little anger with him.

"Your 'man-human' belongings is nothing but a bunch of _hraka_." he put it to his own exclamation.

I was about to charge right at him until I was stopped in time by Bigwig, before I could even lay a finger... or paw on this case at Hawkbit.

"Easy now lad!" Bigwig stopped me from charging at him. "What's going here?"

I told him exactly what happened, as I was settling my what I had left of belongings. I spotted Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Pipkin watching me. After having a decent chant with Dandelion about music, I came to apprehension that Hawkbit wanted to insult my music. He looked at Hawkbit.

"It's obviously what 'man' listens to, we don't know about, so I tried to honest with him." Hawkbit explained.

"Not by insulting my music what I listen!" I exclaimed.

"More droppings where that came from." he added.

Preparing for another charge, but Bigwig placed his paws on my shoulders. I struggle to free myself to charge up at Hawkbit. So afterwards, I started to feel tired of struggling that I had calm myself.

"I still won't forget you insulted my music that I listen." I shouted at Hawkbit.

"What about a challenge?" he dared for one.

"What's the challenge?" I asked.

"A game is _Bob-Stones_." Dandelion said.

"What kind of game is that, a guessing game?" I asked.

" _Bob-Stones_ is a game that two rabbits challenge each other to call out a number of stones that the hid underneath their paws and the guesser had to guess." Bigwig explained.

"So it's a guessing game?" I asked.

"Yes it is." he answered.

I looked at Hawkbit and hopped towards him. "Hawkbit you got game!"

"What?" Hawkbit probably didn't understand what I was trying to say.

"I'm saying, I accept your challenge." I exclaimed with my paw reaching out.

"No need of your paw! You won't have any idea that I could easily win on _Bob-Stones_. How about around _Ni-Frith_?" he than asked.

"What time?" I didn't understand what _Ni-Frith_ mean.

"Oh. I guess you still don't understand our language. At noon!"

"Well that seems unfair, how about when the sunsets, it'll give enough time to learn." I offered.

"Fine! When _Frith_ sets before the skies turn dark, you best be outside of our warren." Hawkbit was confident, but lacks conviction.

"Deal!"

He and Dandelion hopped off.

* * *

"Well done lad! At first, you were about to give a tear on Hawkbit by the ears, until you two settle a more suitable way settle this conflict." Bigwig was applaud.

"Is it a game that usually solves problems?" I asked.

"Not always, it could be a game that'll be just for fun." Pipkin answered.

"I don't know what to do when I show my face. Me play _Bob-Stones_? I don't know what the full aspect of the game is."

"How about I teach you how to play and you'll be more confident." Fiver hopped in out of nowhere.

"Will you really teach me how to play?" I asked.

"I could." he obliged.

"Yes please. And thank you." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you two to practice and good luck to you Mason." Bigwig hopped out of my burrow, as Pipkin followed.

"I know a good place where you could practice, just follow me." Fiver said, as I followed him.


	9. Mason vs Hawkbit

Chapter 9

We hopped around the warren until we reached below to the caverns. The caverns, all round us, was nothing but stones, crystals hanging on the ceiling like chandler.

"I never thought it could be quiet place to study or do something here." I said.

"Lovely isn't?" he asked.

I looked around and it didn't look bad since I first entered the caverns because of fear. "It does for being underground."

Fiver found a spot where there are some small pebble of rocks lying around. He grabbed a few and turned his paw in circle.

"I need you to turn around so you don't peak." Fiver explained.

I closed my eyes and turned around.

"Bob-Stone guess." Fiver said.

I opened my eyes and turned around to see he was just sitting down. I looked around confused. He even became confused for what I was trying to do.

"So ummm. Where they placed again?" I asked.

Fiver chuckled. "The stones are placed and hidden underneath my paws, you have to guess how many."

It was obvious by now I had to make a guess.

"Before you guess, you have to say 'Bob-stone guess'. It's part of the game." Before I tried to guess, Fiver explained another rule.

"Alright, Bob-Stone guess is..." I felt a little pressure for the first time of a game I didn't know what it was. I looked at his paws. I took a deep breath and made a guess of two.

He lift one paw at a time. I saw one pebble from the first paw. I thought it would be easy, until he revealed his last paw that there was none. I was disappointed.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine, you were close." he complemented. It made me feel better after I guessed wrong.

"Now it's your turn to hide the rocks underneath your paw and it could be any number." he said before turning around.

I looked at the pebbles and I placed one pebble underneath my paw. I was than ready and hopefully I could get a good trick.

"You can let me know when you're ready." Fiver said waiting patiently.

"Oh. Bob-Stone guess." I said.

He turned around and looked at my paws. I came to notice he was thinking.

"You look so serious. 'Why sooooo serious?'" I joked.

He was inwardly focus and I knew he was serious. "Bob-Stone guess is one."

I was shocked. As I lifted my paws to see he guessed right. "You're good and didn't fell for my bluff."

"I played longer and know a few tricks." he added.

"Keeping a game-face on." I said.

"What face?" he asked.

"It's just a expression, that you were serious and didn't change your face expression while trying to guess." I explained.

Fiver than understood what I met. "What's the idea of you learning to play _Bob-Stones_?"

"I was challenged by Hawkbit, after he insulted my music I listen to. He seems to me he's a 'pest'." I answered.

"I could relate to that. Hawkbit could be a tease sometimes to make fun of." he explained.

"He makes fun of you?" I asked.

"Well... it was... but that's long time ago and I became more tolerate with him, even times he doesn't mean to." he added.

I still couldn't understand why he was made fun of by Hawkbit. If I was teased, I could be angry or be bothered throughout the day.

"Let's try to get to training." Fiver changes the subject.

"I guess you're right." I agreed.

As I practiced more, he teaches more bluffs like I had made and new ones to try to fool the guesser. I found a interesting to put to use is putting a your paws together on a pebble. Sometimes if the guesser wasn't smart enough, they would think the holder has more than just one. It could be effective. At one particular point of the training, I thought I could make a little fun out of it. As Fiver turned around, I saw a few pebbles laying around. I thought to do a little trick to fool him.

I placed two pebbles underneath my feet and laid my paws flat on the ground. "Bob-Stone guess."

Fiver turned around. He put his game-face on, as I did mine. "Bob-Stone guess is two."

I slowly lift my paw one at a time to see there was none. Until Fiver noticed my feet was twitching. I started to giggle to reveal the joke. I stepped back to find the two pebbles were hidden in my feet. I showed off a smile for a joke. Than I busted out laughing, Fiver in his little mad expression hopped over and knocked me down to the ground. With a little pain, I still laughed.

"The more important rule is not to cheat." Fiver said with a smirk.

I learned my lesson. "I guess I'm ready for the challenge, I believe we've been down here for a while."

"Well, hopefully you fully learned what I taught you." Fiver added.

"I did, thank you again." I said.

We both smiled and we started to hop our way out of the caverns. "If I pulled this kind of joke on Hawkbit, it would have been a good lesson for me."

"I still wouldn't recommend doing it." Fiver warned me.

"Alright. At least I wasn't playing _Bob-Stones_ with a dog and making this kind of trick, or the would run off after me." I joked.

We both lightly laughed.

* * *

The sun was about to set. Every rabbit at Watership Down was waiting for me.

"Where's Mason at?" Dandelion was wondering.

"He's probably afraid to take a little challenge of _Bob-Stone_." Hawkbit boast.

Fiver than showed up. "Mason will be there just a second."

I was about to make my entrance. I took a deep breath and reminded myself to be confident. I hopped out of the warren and everyone spotted me. I hopped over to Hawkbit to give a good luck.

"Who Dares Wins?" I asked Hawkbit.

"Who Dares Wins." Hawkbit replied.

"How many wins?" I asked.

"How about best of two and one?" Hawkbit suggested.

"Deal."

Hawkbit asked me to turn, as I started first to guess. I'm nervous being the first guesser. I took deep breaths to keep my cool.

"You ready?" Fiver asked me, as Hazel stood next him.

"I'm." I answered.

"Good luck." Hazel said.

I smiled. "Thank you again Fiver for your help." Fiver smiled back.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess." Hawkbit was ready.

I turned over to Hawkbit covering unknown pebbles underneath his paw. I started to have a little sweat, but maintain my game-face.

"I suppose you're terrified to be the first guesser?" Hawkbit asked.

"Terrified, mortified, petrified, stupefied by you." I rebuttal with a slow breathe.

Hawkbit smiled.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess is... two?" I made my first guess.

Hawkbit looked down and lifted his first paw to see one pebble. He lifted his second paw to find... another pebble!

I heard Pipkin cheered on the sidelines. I felt it was just the beginning. Now it's my turn to make Hawkbit guess.

He turned around and I managed to sort out the pebbles quickly and hid them underneath my paw. " _Bob-Stone_ guess."

Hawkbit turned around and tried to gaze my paws. I was certain at his first guess he'll guess wrong.

"What if I told you that I was taught by a _Bob-Stones_ champ." he started to boast.

I kept silent.

"Nothing to say?"

I was still silent and patiently waiting for him to make a guess.

"Someone seems confident." Bigwig said.

"His face hasn't change." I heard Captain Broom pointed out my face.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess is... is... one." Hawkbit guessed.

I lifted my paws to find three pebbles on the ground.

"My turn." I said.

I turned around.

"That was daring first try." Hazel applauded.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess." Hawkbit was ready.

Somehow I noticed that his paws were together and they were slightly shaking. I could think there is more.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess is three." I guesed.

He lifted his paws to see there was four.

A failed try, but it was worth it. I scrambled the pebbles again.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess." I said once again.

He didn't even had to think at this round.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess is two." he guessed.

Before I lifted my paws, I knew I had two different pebbles I thought I could try to quiz him. "What kind?"

"What do you mean?" Hawkbit asked.

"What kind of rocks are underneath my paw?"

"You're not changing the rules are you?!" Hawkbit began to question if I was cheating.

"Nope. Not at all." I answered.

The rabbits starting to mummer. Bigwig and Dandelion were looking at each other in question. Hazel was curious about my plan and Fiver knew that it wasn't that he taught me.

"We're currently tied. I thought just to make the ending with a twist. We have felt with the rocks we have touched hidden our paws. I think it's suitable to not only guess the number, but guess the texture of the rock either soft, hard, vice versa, and/or both of the same kind." I said with a smirk.

"Don't risk it Hawkbit." Dandelion warned him.

Other rabbits were in the middle to say "do it" or "don't risk it". Hawkbit felt pressured from me making him decided to take a gamble. He than looked at my paws and than looked at me with a smirk.

"If I guess wrong, you'll have to guess the feeling of the rocks too." he added.

"That's fair too." I agreed solemnly.

"In that case, _Bob-Stone_ guess is two and... the rocks are soft.

My paws were feeling the pressure of friction from pressing the rocks. I lifted up to see three rocks were pointy. My paws felt a bit of pain from pressing too hard.

The rabbits gasped as they saw the rocks were harden.

"Wrong guess, wrong guess lad." Dandelion said. "If he guesses wrong, you could finish him off."

Hawkbit than spanned his paw to signal me to turn around. I gave him the biggest bluff I ever pulled off.

"How did you that?" Fiver asked.

"Simple. I pressed the harden rocks to make Hawkbit think they were soft which that falls to my trap." I explained.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess." Hawkbit said.

I looked back and saw both of his paws close together. I could think he has more than two rocks, but he could have one rock that he wanted me to guess wrong.

" _Bob-Stone_ guess is... one rough rock." I guessed.

Hawkbit became shock and lifted his paws to see the pointy rock lying on the grass. The rabbits gasped and whispered in shock. Hawkbit was more shocked to his defeat. "How... How did you know?"

"Your paws didn't press on the rock hard to fool me, like I did." I answered.

The rabbits than cheered to congratulate me.

"Well Done!"

"Brilliant show Lad!"

While I was being cheered, I excused myself away from the excitement to hop over to Hawkbit. He was disappointed of his defeat, I wanted to try to brighten him up. I reached my paw to shake on a "good game". He looked at my paw and myself facing him.

"Don't try to rub it on me." He felt offended.

"I just wanted to say great game to you. Also, I will let go what you said about my music." I said with conviction. The rabbits joined to see, as me and Hawkbit try to settle our dispute.

Hawkbit reached his paw towards mine and I shake on it. We both smiled and decided to let go our fight. "I could say sometimes that you could be a bother as a tease rather than a bully."

"What?!" Hawkbit exclamed.

I started to laugh. "I can't always be a nuisance."

"Sometimes you are." Bigwig said.

"Alright, Alright. At least I don't see you leading a _Oswla_ into a nuisance." Hawkbit rebuttal.

Dandelion started to laugh as Hannah and Kehaar joined in the laugh. I silently laughed as well.

"That's not true." Bigwig refused to believe it. Other rabbits joined in the laugh.


	10. Mason's Story-Telling and Lullaby

Chapter 10

The night came over the down. We're pretty much, as a precaution, to remain inside due to owls and night animals hunting for rabbits. I was in my burrow looking at my phone and looking at some of the family pictures I took on my phone and downloaded messages that came from my family for group family pictures. It was a exhausting day: going on my first trip outside the warren with the _Owsla_ , being chased by the gardener's dog, and winning a match of _Bob-Stones_. Some of the rabbits were still up for their evening meal.

"Are you coming to join us?" a voice came.

I heard a voice and look behind me and was Hazel and Fiver. I stood up from bed and put my phone to the side.

"I don't know, I really had long day today." I was uncertain.

Fiver hopped into my burrow. "Everyone is talking about you."

"They'll like to get more acquainted with you more." His older brother added.

I felt a little of unease from joining social interaction, but I guess I didn't want to be alone.

"I guess you're right. I may not want to be alone, as I'm staying here."

"Come. We'll met you over by the Honeycomb." Hazel said before he hopped away.

"Honeycomb? Like actual honey?" I asked Fiver.

"Honey?" Fiver chuckled. "No, we called our large tunnel 'The Honeycomb' because of the roots' shapes."

I decided to leave my burrow and follow Fiver to this... "Honeycomb".

* * *

All the rabbits were finishing up their meals of carrots, lettuce, and cabbage from the garden. I had a few bit of carrots, until I started to think about home and how much I miss it. Fiver noticed that I didn't eat much and saw me I was a bit sad.

"You're not eating much. Are you alright?" Fiver asked.

"Just from eating carrots, I started to think about home." I answered sadly. "Have you and Hazel miss home sometimes?"

Fiver tried to think. "I was only kitten since me and Hazel left, before going to Sandleford Warren."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Oh... it's gone now." Fiver answered sadly.

"I'm sorry. Do you actually miss there some times or being back where you were before Sandleford?" I asked.

"I don't remember before Sandleford, but I could only remember there, but..."

"But what?" I try to ask.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Fiver said.

"That's alright, I'm sorry if I pushed it." I apologized.

"Don't worry, you only wanted to know that's all." Fiver accepted.

"Just thinking about home, makes me feel like I wanted to be there. Seeing my parents and my sister." I added.

"What kind of things your family do?" he asked.

"We would sometimes discuss about our day, try to watch a movie-"

"A movie?" Fiver asked.

"A movie is a moving picture that shows a film and tells a story. Different from listening and sometimes reading, you could see the story itself." I explained.

"What kind food does 'man' usually eat?" Fiver wanted to ask with curiosity about what man eats beside growing and eating vegetables.

I know a certain food in America that I could always say it is my top favorite. "Well, my favorite food from America is..." I smiled. "Pizza." I even said it as it came to me while thinking.

"Pizza?" Pipkin asked.

I came to notice that Pipkin joined in to listen. Also, Hazel's kittens joined with a few other rabbits following in to listen.

"Pizza is a very delicious food that man enjoys. It has dough bread, tomato sauce, with cheese melted. I like my pizza with triple pepperoni and black olives."

The whole warren of rabbits started to gather around to listen more.

"Besides from pizza, there's cheeseburgers and french fries." I added.

"Cheeseburgers and french fries?" Fiver asked as he laughed.

Pipkin, the kitten rabbits, and the two Captain rabbits chuckled.

"Well, not every man eats meat for their burgers. Some humans sometimes eat Veggie-burgers, burgers made out of vegetables." I explained. I rather not mention about meat because most meat come from animals and I doubt rabbits are part of meat burgers, I just added veggie-burgers to only tell it safe.

"I guess man could be unusual sometimes on their ways of doing things." Bigwig joked.

"Can you tell us one more?" Pipkin asked.

"Yes please. More." Hazel's kittens asked too.

I looked at Hazel and Primrose for approval. They agreed, as their kittens were laying next to their parents. The rabbits now ended up forming like a circle to listen one more thing about what man do.

"How about a story?" I asked.

"A story sounds nice." Dandelion agreed. As the rest of the rabbits agreed.

I took a deep breath and try to think of a story.

 _Once upon time,_ _A handsome-young prince lived in the castle, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He even tax the village to fill his castle with his own desires. In one night, a beggar woman asked for shelter from the story, in exchange, for a red rose. Prince simply turned her away because of her appearance. However, she warned him 'not to be deceived by appearance... beauty is found within.' The prince turned her away for the second time, the woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress. The prince begs for forgiveness, but the enchantress knew he had no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, along with cursing the castle and anyone, who lived there. The beast confines himself away with a mirror that looks beyond the world and the red rose, the enchantress rose. Curse lasts until the prince learns to love one another, as the another loves him in return. If he doesn't by the last peddle fall, he remains as the beast._

 _Years later, there lived a young girl named Belle, who lived in France. France is another country what man called it. She lives with her father, who's a inventor, a person who makes things. She was usually been called a "odd" girl by her village. One person in the village named Gaston, wanted to marry her, but she knew how conceited he was. However, her father left the village, but his horse came back that Belle wanted to know where her father is. She_ _traveled to a castle that was cursed._

 _She ventures inside the castle and finds her father in the dungeon. Belle than discovers that the Beast locked her father in the_ _dungeon for trespassing and stealing a single white rose. Belle decided to take her father's place. After her father was escorted back to the village, she was welcomed by The Beasts servants, who were under the curse, as well as household antiques and made her welcome..._

 _After she was rescued by the wolves, she took the Beast back to the castle and nursed him back to health. After his recover, Belle and the Beast started to have feelings for each other, after Belle was shown the Library in the castle by the Beast..._

 _Belle and The Beast danced in the Ballroom and went out to the balcony to watch the stars, afterwards Beast handed her a mirror to view the outside world. She wanted to know how her father was and he was about to be arrested by an angry mob. The Beast let her go so she could rescue her father and let her keep the mirror to look back..._

 _As Belle tried to save her father from the angry mob, as he was telling the village, who the beast was, until Belle showed the mob, the mirror to see the Beast that frightens the villagers and Gaston thought it was a threat to the village..._

 _"Come Back! Please don't leave me! I love you." Belle sobs at the lifeless body of the Beast. Seconds later, the Beast was transformed back into the handsome prince and she remembered, who he was as the Beast. After their true love's kiss, the Curse was broken as they expressed their love for each other._

 _And they lived happily ever after._ The End.

* * *

"What a beautiful tale you told!" Blackberry complemented.

"Very well told." Hazel added.

Everyone else thought it was a wonderful tale as it was a love story.

"Is it one of the stories that man tell?" Fiver asked.

"It's one of them." I answered.

"I think the children should be off to bed." Primrose added.

The kittens started to hop to bed, as the rest of the rabbits started to follow. I even started to yawn, as I was really tired. I hopped back to my burrow and laid comfortably on my bed. As I about to go to sleep, I hear a rabbit was near my burrow and it was Mallow was a little spook.

"Mallow... what's wrong?" I asked the kitten.

"I'm scarred." he said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"The Beast." Mallow answered.

"Oh Mallow, it was only in the story. But the real morale of the story importantly is that, The Beast has a gentle heart. You could see that everyone always look what's outside of themselves."

I even placed my paw by his heart. "The real character and the true self comes from their heart."

He still doesn't understand. I tried to think more.

"You know your Uncle Campion right?"

"Yes, who looked after Mother, before Father freed her." Mallow said.

"Well that's an example. You could see the scars he had endured that most of the rabbits would think... I mean for the rabbits, who may not know him could see him as scary." I made an example.

"He was wounded as he was defending this warren from General Woundwart." Mallow explained about Campion's scars.

"Campion's heart shows the gentleness of a rabbit and how much he cares for this warren." I further explained.

"Now I understand." Mallow realized.

I rubbed the young kittens head. "I'm still a little frighten from the story a bit, despite how lovely the story is."

"Show me where your burrow is, I know one more thing how to fight off fear of the night for the young." I said.

Mallow leaded me away from the burrow and showed me where his siblings sleep.

* * *

I could already see his siblings were fast asleep. He ended up lying next to them and he was still afraid. I stood over on watch to make sure he falls asleep.

"You're not going to leave Watership Down... are you?" Mallow asked.

I couldn't be to answer it in full. I tried not to have it worry him for the night.

"I don't know, unless I found my way home." I answered. "More importantly you should try to get some sleep."

"I can't be able to fall sleep right away." he said.

"Why don't you lay down and I know just what to do." I told him.

As Mallow was comfortable in his bed, I tried to come up with a lullaby that I used to remember my parents used to sang to me when I have night terrors and/or I couldn't fall asleep.

 _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
 _Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,_  
 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_  
 _Waiting to sail your worries away._

I started to see Mallow was closing his eyes and he was near fast asleep. Unknowingly, Hazel and Primrose was watching over their kittens, as I was singing Mallow a lullaby.

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_  
 _And your boat waits down by the quay._  
 _The winds of night so softly are sighing,_  
 _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_  
 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_  
 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._

I came to his side and gently rub his head and he smiled and snuggled in his bed. Than I started to slowly leave their burrow as I was finishing the song quietly.

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_  
 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_  
 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._


	11. The Visions

Chapter 11

As I was leaving Mallow's burrow, I was about to hop back to my burrow, until I noticed Hazel and Primrose was there.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Mallow followed me to my burrow and he was afraid, so I just sang him a lullaby and he went right to sleep." I explained.

"It's alright. We wanted to say thank you." Hazel understood.

"He sometimes have a hard time falling asleep at night." Primrose added.

"I could relate to his experiences with my own as a young boy. If I was afraid at night, I would usually have my parents sang me a lullaby until I fell a sleep. If a night terror had awoken me at night, I would lay down with Mom and Dad." I told them.

"Our children would come to our side if they were afraid." Primrose said.

"Even Fiver... if he has dreams that frighten him, he stays by my side for the night until he's better." Hazel mentions about his little brother.

"I hope you two have a goodnight sleep." I said.

"You too Mason." Hazel said.

"Goodnight Mason." Primrose said.

I hopped back to my burrow and laid down on my bed. I covered myself with a shirt I packed, now I could use as a blanket, which it made it more comfortable for me to sleep and keep me a bit warm for the cool breeze. In a dream, I was with my family until I was adopted by a warren of rabbits.

* * *

The next morning came, I joined with the _Owsla_ for a morning patrol. We just ventured around the Down. At one point during our patrol, we passed by my house. I stopped and left behind. I couldn't be able to see the inside of the house since it was dark and didn't see anybody there. I could only think they maybe still trying to find me. I was about to enter the backyard, until Bigwig called me over. I hopped away and looked back, as I was going.

When we got back to Watership Down, I was invited to play a new game called _Tail-Tag_ , which was the rabbit's version of a common game of "tag". The game was that one rabbit was the enemy and they had to tag them by the tail to have the other rabbit to be it. I was being tagged most times, until I was knocked onto the ground. Pipkin reaches his paw my arm. Somehow I felt a little ticklish.

"Please don't do that now." I warned Pipkin. "I'm very ticklish."

"You're really?" Pipkin realized my weakness.

"Oh boy." I added.

"Junior _Owsla_ , CHARGE!" Pipkin orders the Junior _Owsla_ to charge up at me. I was pinned to the ground and I was than tickled. I laughed so hard that I had to tell them to stop, but I still couldn't be able to stop laughing.

"All right children that's enough." Hazel commanded the kittens.

They listened and I had to have a break from their game. As they continued to play, I headed back up the hill and sat at a nearby shade. The sun was shining and the clouds were cleared.

"Nothing beats a regular sunny day to relax." I said.

"Absolutely, just lying on and the sun shining down on us." Bigwig added.

"I never manage of getting so much peace here, even a simple breeze blows in. I still like to enjoy this type of peace." I said.

"Days like this, where else you'll find it?" Hazel asked.

"Well, back in California, my family would go on camping trips once and a while at Bodega Bay." I answered.

"Bodega Bay?" Fiver asked.

"It's a Bay area in the Northern parts of California, there's sea smell, the breeze, hearing the harbor horns, more fascinating is the ocean scenery and noise both together." I explained.

"Another 'Great Water'?" Bigwig was curious.

"What's 'Great Water'?" I asked.

"It's a place where there's nothing but a vast of sea water." Fiver explained.

"I suppose you three might have been to at least once." I could imagine of them going to see the ocean.

"We had." Hazel said.

"Really? What's it like?" I asked.

"The Great Water we visit was where Kehaar came from and there are strange things that occur at the The Great Water. Like the water changing levels."

"Strange creatures like puffins and other seagulls, especially a creature pinched Hazel." Bigwig added.

"By a crab?" I asked as I turned towards Hazel.

"Yes, but I manage to shake it off and it went back into the sea." he said.

"Speaking about the water, the water was poisoned." Fiver added.

"The water is salt sea water, no one should never drink it." I warned him.

"Well I did without knowing it." Fiver said.

I giggled. I laid back by my head first and watched the skies having scattered clouds. My eyes began to close as I was about to day dream.

* * *

Suddenly, I was awoke from a yell. I looked around and saw Fiver was paralyzed with fear.

"Fiver, what's wrong?" I tried to speak with him.

"He can't be having them again." Bigwig said.

"Have what?" I asked.

Fiver screamed again.

 _The darkness makes his return._ _Terrorizing our friends._

 _The man, who understands, discovers. Two should be captured, as one would fall and returns._ Fiver said.

He was saying that he might have been hallucinating or a premonition. He became dizzy and he past out on the grass. I hopped over to his side.

"Fiver! Fiver, are you alright?" I asked. I gently shook him, but he still wouldn't wake up.

"His visions came back." Hazel said.

"Visions? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fiver could see things in the future that no one could." Hazel explained.

I looked back at Fiver and started to think why he has those visions. The kittens and Pipkin came up from the hill to see what was happening.

"Father what happened?" Hazel's kittens asked.

"Your Uncle Fiver just had a bad dream." Their father replied.

"We should take him inside until he awakes." I suggested.

"Good idea." Hazel picked up his little brother and hopped back inside his warren. The kittens followed in after Bigwig, I was the only left outside. I started to think that they know about his visions for long and they had been looking after him.

* * *

Later, I went back inside the warren and tried to find Fiver to see if he was awake. Some rabbits over by the Honeycomb were chattering among themselves regarding to Fiver if his visions came back. I started to look for his burrow through the tunnels, until I saw Hazel, Bigwig, Primrose, and Hannah were there. They were briefly talking about the clues of Fiver's vision.

"Excuse me, is Fiver okay?" I asked the group with concern.

Everyone looked at me. "He'll be fine." Hazel replied.

"How guys look after him, you all knew he had those visions from back when." I added.

"Well, lets say this wasn't his first vision, even before we arrived here." Bigwig said.

"But I mean, don't get me wrong, it doesn't sound like a curse, but it sound likes, his gift came when he was kitten." I tried to find reason.

"You're quite right there. Since after his birth, he started to have visions what it appears to be a head of us, before it came true. Some would instantly blame the messenger, before he became tolerate with it, Fiver thinks he was cursed." Hazel told me.

I looked back at the sleeping Fiver, I could imagine that he must have gone with this long as he can remember. Almost someone else's experience, but with no visions, but a disability that would affect and last in a lifetime.

"I think we should give Hazel and Fiver some privacy for a bit, until he wakes." Primrose suggested.

She, Hannah, and Bigwig started leave the burrow. I was hesitant for the fact that I was still worried if Fiver would not wake up at all. Hazel knew I was too concerned.

"Don't worry, Mason. He'll be alright until he wakes up and you'll know more soon." Hazel assured.

I slowly leave the burrow, as I look back I saw Hazel lie next Fiver, gave him a lick on his head and started to fall asleep next to him. I never seen brother-brother relationship that he had to deal with someone's vision. It connects to my relationship with my parents with my Autism, they would comfort me if I had a fit or I was upset. It shows the unconditional love that we have a common ground.

* * *

I was in my burrow worrying and thinking about Fiver, as I was lying on my bed. However, I could still hear Fiver's vision stuck into my head.

 _The darkness makes his return. Terrorizing our friends. The man, who understands, discovers. One should be captured, as one would fall and returns._ I still hear inside my head.

I could instantly picture: something or someone returns they knew as a enemy, attack the warren I fear, a man, who understands rabbits and finds out something more (thinking it would me), and leading to someone or two captures, and someone would die and return. Instantly, I fear the whole warren's safety if something comes to harm's way.

"Are you alright my dear?" a voice came, as I look back and it was Blackberry.

"Me? Yeah." I answered.

"Are you sure, you look like you seen _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_?" she asked again.

"Who?" I asked.

"What rabbits believe like death." Hannah came in.

"A rabbit, who comes for a buck or doe, when there time has come, or they're near death." Blackberry further explained.

I could only think my mother's saying when God calls on someone when it's time near or approaching death, as someone is a believer. However, most times, death could come unexpectedly at the wrong time.

"I just can't stop thinking and worrying about Fiver and his vision." I said.

"He'll be alright, I'm sure Hazel would tell you." Blackberry said.

"I did hear a few things about what Fiver has gone through. But I could say more would come." I said, while I was placing my paw on my bracelet as I looked down at it.

Blackberry couldn't stop noticing me clinching on my bracelet and/or holding onto it for dear life.

"What's that?" Blackberry asked.

"My bracelet?" I asked.

"Yes... you're like playing with it or always swing around with it." Hannah said.

I chuckled. "Not exactly."

"Were you caught by man before escaping?" Blackberry asked.

"No that is not even close." I answered. I felt a little uncomfortable if she was trying to conceal my disability or she was trying to figure out about myself that I can't share.

I sighed. "I could only tell if we're some where that we're not near to anyone or a group."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just, I can't tell it to everyone, I wanted to tell to someone or a few that I can trust and rely on, on how to tell it."

Blackberry wanted to know what I have and on how she could help. "How about we go to a small broke and we could talk there."

"I think that'll be wonderful." I lightly smiled.

"Is it alright I join you?" Hannah asked.

I looked back at Blackberry and she nodded for a "yes". "We may need to be watched over unless something comes to us."

"Yes that's quite alright." I approve.

We started to follow through the tunnels and I quickly look over to Fiver's burrow and saw him awake, as his big brother nuzzled him for comfort. They quickly look and I smiled, before I was out of sight.


	12. General Woundwart

Chapter 12

As we left the warren, Hannah hoped onto Kehaar's back and they flew towards the skies, as our over-watch. We went behind the Down and followed the stream that led to a small broke. After we had a long trip to the broke, we decided to stop here as our spot and drank some water. Blackberry was patient when she was sipping on the clean water. Me on the other hand, I was drinking the water like I haven't had any water for long since I came here.

Blackberry looked at me and chuckled. "I suppose 'man' had to drink a lot of water."

"Where I come from, I had to drink water to stay hydrated from the heated weathers." I answered.

I than gasped as I saw a yellow-black flying bug heading towards my direction. I started to think about my experience I have with those insects.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I saw a wasp was roaming around. I started to breath harder as my heart was beating out of control and didn't say a word. I nearly started to panic as it was coming towards me before me.

"Don't move. It's alright. It'll fly way if you don't bother it." she placed her paw on my shoulder for comfort as the wasp landed on my feet. I had to keep my nerve to the low. She continued to rub my shoulder. After it stopped, I thought it was going to sting and bite me. Luckily, it flew way. I let go my breath and started to shake. She smiled as I was brave and I didn't overreact because it could have stung us.

She than looked around to see the only sight was Kehaar and Hannah above us. "So what's the bracelet for than since we're at a remote spot?"

I looked back and all around, until I looked at Blackberry. "If I tell you this, I don't you to say about this to anyone, except the ones you could trust and love, like Campion. Hazel and Fiver, I'll let them know if you haven't told them yet, when it's time."

"I won't say to anyone else. You have my word." She promised.

I know she'll be asking a lot of questions because 'the word' is not known to the rabbits. At the same time, I took a deep breath and think what I'm about say, before I say the sentence.

"Similar to Fiver, after birth..." I started.

She was full attention to think that I was alike to Fiver, on what he has.

"I don't have visions like he does. When I was four, I still wouldn't be able to talk. The only way I communicated at the time was mumbling and trying to get the words out to my parents I wanted to say. My parents than took me to a doctor and does tests on me. He even gave me a scan on my brain. The doctor told them I was diagnosed with Autism."

Blackberry wanted to ask questions, but she focused and silent.

"Autism is disability that affects on how I communicate to others and trying to create a certain relationship. I can't be able to have a stand or sit still, like I'm doing now, that I move back and forth sometimes. Even having a slow development in learning, I still maintain a great grades when I was school. I could say some interesting facts that I know and I always like to talk about regarding school subjects like history. I like history."

She smiled as I had some light to my disability.

"However, I'm mostly have routines that I repeat the same cycle I was doing day in and day out unchanging. However, I deal with changes and make them a routine. I also repeat words, most important, I can't understand someone's emotions in their own way even myself on expressing the feelings myself in full."

"I think you do understand some feelings." Blackberry said in her opinion. "You understood Fiver's visions like Hazel and Silverweed."

"Whose he?" I asked.

"Oh... before you came, he was a rabbit once from Cowslip's warren and than Darkhaven, where I was captured and held prison later on. He managed to escape with Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig to Watership Down. Silverweed could see things similar to Fiver, but through someone else's eyes on what they see. Unforunately, he passed after defending our warren using his own powers, instead Hannah using hers. He immediately became old and later on he passed on."

"I could imagine that Fiver and Silverweed have a common bond." I thought.

"He did. Even with Hannah." she finishes.

"I see you and Fiver get along great, because you two have a connection in one way and your's in another."

I smiled as she did too.

"It's hard to make real friends where I come from. I would usually make-up my own for comfort." I added.

"You're making friends here. You were welcomed. You made a great friendship between yourself and Fiver. A great bond between you and Hazel. You and Dandelion like to share stories. You could be a risky buck like Bigwig. You even had a wonderful friendship between Pipkin and Hazel's kittens that you would entertain them."

"I know... but when I get back home. I could only think it's imaginative based on what people say." I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I think you're real." I answered.

"We're. Even you don't see us when you go back. Your heart." she places her paw on my chest. "Your memories and love holds here that you remembered."

She's right. Though I may not see them by sight, but I can say that I seen them, but now I could look back into my heart with the memories we shared.

"Kehaaa!" Kehaar shouted.

We look up to see what Kehaar was trying to say. "Long-ears coming towards this way!" She started to try to sense who it'll be.

"It couldn't be Hazel, Bigwig, or the _Owsla_. They knew we'll be back." I said.

"I know." she said. She was listening for her surroundings. She gasped.

"What is it?"

"We need to go!" she warned.

"What is it? Someone watching us?" I tried to ask.

"I believe so... _Elili_ I believe." she said. We than heard a bush rattle.

"Go! Now!" she said. Before we could move a inch. A small patrol of rabbits surrounded us. One of the rabbits looked like he had a mustache but it was dark gray mix in black. The biggest rabbit had a red eye and his second eye was all in white. I immediately felt afraid, like Dorothy being scarred from the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I thought Hazel said he was dead." I tried to speak to Blackberry.

"We thought he was too. He was taken by the _Black Rabbit of Inle'_ , we couldn't know if he was gone, other than other rabbits fall back in fear, like Vervain. He's a bit little worst than Woundwort was." Blackberry said she was holding my shoulders to protect me.

"Well, Well. Well it isn't Blackberry. It's been long since I seen you in Darkhaven." Woundwort spoke.

"I would rather not think about those times, Woundwort." Blackberry rebuttal.

"And who is this? Your mate?" Vervain teased.

"I don't have one!" I exclaimed.

"He's not! He's a friend!" Blackberry protested.

I never had someone of a friend stood up for me.

"It matters not, you'll join him back to our warren."

"Darkhaven?!" Blackberry exclaimed.

"No, but far where your friends, even Campion won't save you this time!" Woundwort said.

"Rabbits After them!" Vervain commanded.

Two rabbits started after us following Vervain. "Run for it!" Blackberry shouted.

We're started to scramble around so the pursuers don't know where the warren is at.

"AEHAAA!" Kehaar shouted as he dived down at the pursuers keeping them busy. "Leave Kehaar friends alone you mean bunnies!"

Blackberry and I caught ourselves a dead end of trees and bushes. Blackberry looked around. She than notices the secret entrance to her.

"In here." she instructed me. Before we could even get close, a rabbit pounced on Blackberry. I looked back.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" I hopped towards them.

"Or what little bunny?" he said.

I was enrage that I clawed at the rabbit near his eyes. He shouted in pain until I tackled him causing him to fall onto the stream and took him away. I could watch it was my first act violence since a long time I tried to stand up for myself. However, back when I was boy, I was told fighting was bad.

"Okay, let's hide." she said as she led us to the secret entrance that lead us to the caverns. "Stay still and be silent."

We waited until it was clear. However a rabbit came with Vervain looked around and noticed the entrance.

"Don't think your secret place will save your warren forever, we'll be back to get you Blackberry and your friends, with Campion, and this time with your new buck!" Vervain shouts as he started to leave the area with the patrol rabbit.

We waited and waited until we started to hear nothing and the outside seem clear.

"Are you alright?" Blackberry asked.

I was quivered with fear like I was when I first came here. She places her paw on my shoulder and my quivering stopped. She gently calms me as my fear begins to disperse.

"You're a brave young man/buck. You saved my life and I thank you." she thanked.

"I only did to help you, I didn't mean to kill on purpose, he tackled you I had to do something." I worried.

"I know that. More importantly is that you saved my life." she assured me.

"In that case, your welcome." I said.

"I'm sure it is clear by now, but when we get back to our warren, we need to let Hazel know about Woundwart and Vervain." she said.

I agreed. We left the secret entrance and started to head back to our warren. At the same time, I know the incident is over, but I fear it only just begun.


	13. The Connection

Chapter 13

As we returned to Watership Down, Blackberry and I made our way inside the warren, but we're than halted by Bigwig and the Captains Broom and Holly.

"You two have been gone long, where have you been?" Bigwig asked friendly.

"We need to speak to Hazel, we saw General Woundwart and Vervain." Blackberry convinced.

The captains looked at each other and back at Bigwig.

"Blackberry, he's gone. He was taken by _The Black Rabbit_." Bigwig thinks she was bluffing.

"She's telling the truth Bigwig, we're attacked by Woundwart and his rabbits. We're just going to a nearby stream to drink some water, that was until he showed up with a small patrol of rabbits." I told Bigwig.

He than decided to have the us being escorted to the Honeycomb where we could tell about Woundwart's return. As we stood by the rock, I could even noticed that Blackberry had minor cuts from the rabbit, who pounced on her.

"Are you alright, you're hurt?" I asked.

She looked at her cut. "It's nothing, probably some herbs and leaves could help."

"Let me help you to cover the wound." I offered.

Before Blackberry was about to say, Hazel and Fiver came and met with us on the rock.

"What's happening?" Hazel asked me.

"We saw Woundwart and Vervain. Me and Blackberry were just going to drink some water not far from here. We're than given a warning signal from Kehaar and Hannah that a patrol of rabbits were heading our way. We're than stopped by them and a small group of rabbits. We managed to escape of course without being found and we over heard Vervain saying that 'he'll be back with Woundwart and his men.' It's obvious that they'll stop for nothing until the gets rid of the whole warren." I told them.

The rabbits talked among themselves in little fear and doubt.

"We do we know that Woundwart and Vervain saw you two." a voice of Hawkbit appeared.

"How could tell that it was them unless they're someone else?" Hawkbit doubtfully asked me.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted.

Hawkbit felt a little spooked.

"He's speaking the truth, Hawkbit, if it wasn't for Mason saving my life. I wouldn't be here and be taken prisoner again and you'll take advantage of Mason and won the whole argument. I was pounced by a rabbit, but Mason bravely tackled, scratched the rabbit, and the rabbit was taken away by the water." Blackberry stood up.

The rabbits gasped and Campion came in time to hear what was happening.

"General Woundwart and Vervain would come, but their warren is unknown." Blackberry finishes.

"It couldn't be Darkhaven. If they've returned, they'll have relocated at a new warren." Spartina mentions.

"If Efrafa is gone, and they're not in Darkhaven, where else can they be?" Campion questioned.

We couldn't be able to answer for Woundwart's whereabouts. All we need to do is prepare for the unexpected if he shows up with an army. At the same time, I knew I was under danger for myself that I could be the new enemy of Woundwart and his men.

* * *

Later, I was helping to heal Blackberry's marks from the rabbit that pounced on her. She knew some of the herbs and plants she used to help heal injured rabbits. She instructed me to grab them and place them on her wounds starting with the herbs and leaves.

"Hopefully they didn't sting." I was worried if it didn't sting Blackberry.

"It's alright dear. Usually they feel a little sting, but before they know, they'll recover." she assures me.

"Well I think some rest could do. You helped me, now let me help you." I said with a smile.

Blackberry smiled and lie on her bed.

"I couldn't thank you and _Frith_ enough for saving her." Campion was grateful.

"We're forever in your debt mate for being a brave buck." Bigwig said.

"We're eternally grateful and forever in your debt." Hazel thanked.

As I was about to leave Blackberry and Campion's burrow, I still couldn't stop thinking about Woundwart. "Why is this General Woundwart and his rabbits try to kill you all, I don't understand why."

"Since he took over Efrafa, he started to dictate the rabbits including Primrose." Hazel said.

"That was the reason he got me out." Primrose added.

"I could understand you're trying to help her escape, but didn't Woundwart have heart? Everyone should have one." I questioned.

"Blind loyalty could cause deceit." Campion said.

"I don't mean showing for loyalty, I mean something must have happened for him to cause this way." I tried to find reason.

"You're quite a bit right. Since his family and warren was destroyed. He was caught by 'man' and he had to survive on his own. By the time he became a buck, he founded angry that destroyed his heart and turned him evil." Fiver further explained.

I was a bit sorry and feel bad that Woundwart had to go through all this. I sometimes think that people could have goodness in their hearts. At least for the one's that they realized their mistakes and/or know what they're doing is wrong.

"Don't worry, Mason. I don't if could be possible that he had a heart, but we mostly seen him as cruel." Hazel said as I was about feel sympathy.

"Why don't we leave Blackberry and Campion alone, until she's recovered." Bigwig suggested.

We started to disperse from their burrow and I still couldn't get my mind off from Woundwart's return and Fiver's vision.

"That's it! Fiver!" I called for him.

Luckily, he stopped and hopped to me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Didn't you say in your vision that 'the darkness makes his return and terrorizing our friends.'?" I referenced in question.

"I did. Why's that?" he asked.

"I could make the connection 'darkness makes his return.' That's General Woundwart. 'Terrorizing our friends,' that was Blackberry and myself. It just makes sense like a prediction you know!" I figured out the clues and complemented his vision.

"You're right!" Fiver agreed and he became a little down. "I'm sorry I frightened you from today."

I was shocked to hear him apologized. I knew he didn't anything wrong.

"Fiver... you have no need to apologize. I wasn't afraid. I mean I have my experiences of situations like those." I tried to cheer him up.

"You have visions too?"

I didn't actually mean to put into a similarity with my Autism and Fiver's visions. "Not whole heartily."

"I mean to say I have something since I was a child that I still go through with everyday." I added.

"What is it?" Fiver asked.

* * *

I told him everything about myself like I told to Blackberry. I knew that the only ones I could full heartily trust about my disability and understand it was Blackberry, Fiver, and Hazel. I told how I got and how it affects throughout my life with ups and downs, triumphs and struggles.

"Wow... I'm sorry." Fiver was shocked.

I nodded. "Don't be. I learn how to deal with it. Even though most won't understand me or accept who I'm, but I'm tolerate on myself how my disability could help me through life by making the right choices."

"I'm sure you must have been a great 'man' you're." he said.

"Not always. I even at times make mistakes, but I learn from it." I mentioned.

Fiver knew about himself that he made little mistakes, but he learned to go through it. "I always remember how I always think my visions was a curse, but the most help comes from Hazel that I was only seeing the future."

"I wish to have a older sibling or more to say a older brother, whom understands me about my disability. My older sister, Alice would sometimes disregard me when she's around with her friends, however at times that she's always there for me. But I still wish that anyone else other than interior family could understand me." I envied.

"You do have friends that understand you." he added.

"The only one's by far was Blackberry and I could only think of her as my mother." I said.

"I do." Fiver expressed to me how I deal with Autism.

I couldn't help to smile back at him and picture him as my kid-brother.

Fiver started to yawn. "It's been a very long day, we should get some rest and we could figure out about this days time."

"I agree." I agreed.

"Goodnight Mason." Fiver hopped away.

"Goodnight Fiver." I said as I headed towards my burrow.

When I got there, I lie down on my bed and started to fall asleep.


	14. Mason's Nightmare

Chapter 14

When I was fast asleep, I started to kick and move around until everything went black.

I woke up and I found myself at home. I looked around that my backpack was emptied, my laptop was on my desk, my phone was right next to me. I got out of my bed and I was walking on two legs again. I could see my bare-feet and I looked at my hands and they were no longer rabbit paws. I went to my bathroom and I look into the mirror and I see my human self. I was no longer the gray rabbit I was. Enthralled and happy to be at home again, I ran towards the stairs, leading downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Alice! I'm home." I shouted. I looked around the living room, it was still empty as no one was there. I went over to the kitchen and saw no one. I could only think if I was dreaming their car wouldn't be here. I went outside from the front door and saw their car was there.

"Where could they be?" I asked myself.

"Mason! Mason! Come here!" my mother's voice called me.

"Mom!" I called for her name in joy. I ran back inside and tried to find her voice.

"Out in the back dear." she added.

I went through the kitchen and opened the backyard door. I saw my mother was attending her garden. My father was working on painting the exterior walls of the house. Alice was sitting on the outdoor furniture.

"Mason you're here!" Mother said.

"Where have you been?" Father asked.

"Alice kicked me out and I ran from home until I was turned into a rabbit met with the Rabbits of Watership Down." I told them.

"Oh..." my father stopped painting and walked with me towards the guardian. "You mean those rabbits?"

I stopped at the garden fence and saw Bigwig was caught in snare as his mouth was opened and blood came out. Blackberry and Campion were in a snare and lied next to each other. I started to become shock.

"Father, I thought I told you no snares for our garden." I brought back that my father promised.

"Oh son, those rabbits were causing trouble." he said.

"They couldn't! Mother it isn't true right?" I turned over to my mother. Her eyes went black and her hair started to fall.

"They done this too me." she said.

"Lair, they were smaller than you!" I protested.

"Mason, is that the way you talk to your mother?" Alice said. Her eyes went black as well.

I started to step back away from them as I started to become scared. "HAZEL! FIVER!"

"Those rabbits are not going to be here around." a male voice came.

I turned around and saw Vervain. "What have you done to my family?!"

"Your Family? Ha, you call those rabbits family as well?" he teased.

"They looked after me as I was an orphan. I was kicked out of the house by my sister." I explained.

"That's not true." Alice said.

"Maybe a punishment could bring your agony and hallucinations to a end." Vervain said with a devilish smile on his face.

I was about to run back into the house, until the door was replaced by General Woundwart himself.

"I know we'll come across again my dear boy." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" I tried to reason with him.

"To let every warren know that the 'Only way is General Woundwart's Way!'" he exclaimed.

Everything went black as I closed my eyes to wake myself up from this nightmare. I than opened my eyes to see Bigwig, Blackberry and Campion, along with the rest of the rabbits of Watership Down were dead. I was surrounded by dead friends, who tried to protect me. I tried to wake them up one by one, but they didn't nudge or open their eyes as they are lifeless. Suddenly, I came across with Fiver's body. I crawled towards him as I was turned back into a rabbit I was. I picked him up and his eyes were gone and his mouth was opened. I screamed in horror as I could hear his death rattle like from _The Grudge_.

"HAZEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted for his older brother.

I looked behind Fiver's corpse was Hazel's. He was badly clawed and he was near death.

"HAZEL! HAZEL! IT'S ME MASON! What happened to you?!" I tried to have him say something.

"You're too late... they're gone... Lord _Frith_... help us..." He closed his eyes and passed on.

"HAZEL, You can't die!" I tried to nudge him, but he was already dead.

I turned around to see General Woundwart and Vervain started a fire and the corpse started to burn. I than was trapped by the rabbits holding me down, like I was being tied into a stake. I than saw a Black Rabbit was coming towards me as the fire was reaching my feet. I started to scream in agonizing pain.

"Mason. Mason." Hazel's voice came from his corpse.

"I WANT TO WAKE UP!" I shouted as I closed my eyes as the fire started to roast me alive.

* * *

"Mason. Mason! MASON! Wake up!" Another voice came as I was screaming in pain from the fire and I couldn't move my body until I felt a touch of death. It turned out to be a repeat of nudging.

"Mason, wake up your dreaming!" the voice came back.

My eyes opened up and without a reason I screamed and screamed that I thought I was still dreaming, but after I had a nightmare I still continued to scream.

"Mason it's a dream! It's alright!" I hear Hazel's voice.

"What in _Frith's_ name is going-?" Bigwig came to my burrow and froze in disbelief shock. Blackberry, Primrose, and Fiver came in after Bigwig froze.

"Oh great _Frith_." Blackberry was disturbed on what she was seeing.

"Mason." Fiver started to feel trauma from his own experience.

The blurry vision started to fade away as my vision became clear, I was back at Watership Down. Felt the sweat, my heart was pounding unease, and I was in a dread.

"Mason. Mason." Hazel's voice started to calm and comfort me. His paw was gently stroking his paw on my shoulder.

"Hazel?"

I look up and saw Hazel's eyes and himself. I even turned around and saw the others frozen.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I started to tear up while apologizing. I than buried my face into Hazel's fur and sob.

"It's alright... it's just a bad dream." Hazel tried to assure me.

"It wasn't a bad dream, it's a night terror." I said.

"Whatever it is, it's over." he added.

"Hopefully, the children didn't hear his scream." Hazel also worried if his and Primrose's kittens could be awake from my horror.

"I'll check on them." Primrose said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"Don't apologized. You had a bad dream. Everyone gets one. It's alright." Primrose reassures me before she left.

"I'll make sure everyone else is asleep." Bigwig added.

I was about to say the same what I said to Primrose. However, he lifted his paw for me not to say it. He just smiled with a lightly nod and hopped away.

"What happened?" Hazel asked.

"I was at home, I was thrilled and overjoyed until after I seen my family. I saw Bigwig, Campion, and Blackberry dead from a snare." I told him.

Blackberry placed her paw in her mouth.

"I than saw Vervain with my family haunting me until Woundwart captured me. I was than on a pile of the whole warren of Watership Down. The Captains, Hawkbit and Dandelion, Primrose with her kittens next to her." I was continuing on with my dream. Fiver started to tear of the night-hellish-mare I had and it didn't compare to Fiver's dreams.

"I than saw Fiver's and his eyes were gone and I could hear him rattle in death. Finally, I saw you mortally injured from a fight you had." I continued on.

"From Woundwart?" Hazel asked.

"I guess... afterwards you succumb from your wounds. I than was hold down by the whole warren as we're set on fire." I finished.

Fiver shook his head with a tear fell in his eye.

"I'm sorry I scarred you Fiver." I feel a drip coming down my eye.

Fiver cleaned himself. "Don't worry, I had dreams too, we'll do." Fiver said.

"I just gather some herbs to make them go away." Blackberry offer some medicine to cease my night-terrors.

"I can't accept. I was given medicine from night-terrors, but they still could come more or come back at me." I tried politely refuse to take her herbs.

She nodded. "Try not to think about those thoughts and I'll see you in the morning." she said, before hopping away.

"You mentioned that you were touched by the _Black Rabbit of Inle'_?" I remembered about Fiver's vision.

"I knew I was touched by it once or twice, why's that?" he asked.

"I felt it's presence at the moment it touched me, like I was being marked for death." I answered.

"You're not going to die from the _Black Rabbit_ and/or from Woundwart. I'll give up myself for _Frith's_ sake to protect you." Hazel said.

"Who's _Frith_?" I asked.

" _Frith_ is the sun. He is our creator for us rabbits." Hazel answered.

"I remember hearing you saying his name, before you passed on in my dream." I added.

" _Frith_ protects us rabbits, do you believe in _Frith_?" he asked.

"No... but I'm Christian." I answered.

"A Christian?" he never heard the term before like other words/terms I define them.

"A Christian is someone, who believes in Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ is the Son of God, who came down to Earth to teach us about loving and trusting God. Also, is to love one another: friend and foe. He also died on the cross for all our sins and rose again from the dead." I briefly told him who I believe.

"I'm sure you're a great young man you are." he said.

"Not always." I nodded. "That's why God forgives us."

"Do every 'man' believe as a 'Christian'?" Hazel asked.

"Some do, but not everyone. Most would follow different faiths, and/or most don't follow any faith at all." I answered.

I tried to get some sleep. However, after a night terror, it makes it more difficult to sleep while being snuggled in.

"How about I tell you a story since you share wonderful stories to us." Hazel offered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The story about _Frith's Blessing_." he answered.

"It'll help me fall sleep after hearing a story." I agreed.

Hazel smiled as he gently rub his paw on my head. I than grabbed his paw and clanged his arm, like holding on to a favorite stuff animal, before letting it go.

He than cleared his throat and started the tale.

 _Long ago, when Frith made the world, all the animals were the same. They lived together, sharing the sweet grass of the hills. El-ahrairah was the father of all the rabbits. Soon, his children started covering the whole world and eating so much, that there was none for the other animals. Frith than went to speak with El-ahrairah._

 _"El-ahrairah! You must control your people. There are too many!"  
"That is because you made them the best in the world, Lord Frith. I can't control them!"  
"Then, I will do it, El-ahrairah!"_

 _Frith than summon the animals to his suncave to bring them a gift, making each one different from the other. To the fox and the weasel, he gave them claws and teeth; with the desire to hunt and kill El-ahrairah's people. When El-ahrairah heard about this, he knew, Frith was angry with him and his people. He feard what Frith might do next. He dug a hole, but he dug only a little of it, when Frith came over to the hill, alone._

 _"El-ahrairah! Come out and I'll give you your blessing."  
"I can't! The fox and the weasel are after me."_

 _As he spoke, El-ahrairah's tail glow shining white and flashed like a star. His back legs grew long and powerful and he ran across the hill, faster than any creature in the world._

 _"El-ahrairah, your people cannot rule the world for I will not have it so. All the world will be your enemy, Prince With a Thousand Enemies. And whenever they catch you, they will kill you! But first, they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner. Prince with a swift warning, be cunning and full of tricks, and your people shall never be destroyed!"_

"Well that's a wonderful story, thank you." I said as I started to yawn.

"Your welcome." Hazel said. "You should tried to get some sleep."

I agreed. I'm more comfortable to have a friend by my side or to say having a older brother with me. "Goodnight Hazel."

"Goodnight Mason." Hazel said before closing his eyes and started to sleep.

As my head rested on Hazel's side, I could hear him breathing and feel him breathing in and out. I could even hear his gentle heart beating at a normal speed. I knew I was well protected for the night to get rid of nightmares. I closed my eyes and was rocked to sleep like a baby in a cradle.


	15. Home Before Christmas

Chapter 15

The next morning, my eyes opened slowly as it was blurry. I still feel Hazel's side breathing in and out from last night, as my head was resting on him. I got up and decided to look at my phone. Since it's been awhile, I could never say what day it is. When I clicked on the home button. The month was December 2017. Since I couldn't remember how long since I got here, I could only say it has been a few days. However, it may be longer since I was unconscious before I got here. I unlocked my phone and I tried to see if I could be able to reach to my mother. Unfortunately, it sill wouldn't reach.

 _Where you, Dad, and Alice could have gone_? I felt a bit worried that I still can't be able to call. My ears went down since I feel sad that I haven't seen my parents so long.

A yawn came not far from here. I turned around to see Hazel waking up. "Oh... Mason. Good morning."

"Good morning." I lightly smiled.

I was still down, as I was thinking about my family. Hazel's smile lightly fade.

"Another bad dream?" he asked.

"No, I still can't think about my family." I worried.

"You miss them?" Hazel said.

"I do. I only wanted to see my parents if they're alright. Because before I got here, my sister and I had fight." I added.

He hopped over to me. "What happened?"

"It was hours after my parents left for work. I was outside in the backyard reading a book about rabbits."

"A book about rabbits?" Hazel became surprised.

"It was mostly a story about alike from you and your warren. As I was reading, my sister came out with her phone. She was trying to see if she has single to call her friends, but the problem was that we couldn't be able to reach them. She than noticed the book I was reading. I told her the book was _Watership Down_."

"A book named after our warren?" he added.

I nodded. "However, she was still upset that we moved here. She than grabbed my book and tore the pages to shreds. She than insults me because of my..."

"Autism?" Hazel guessed.

I stopped and wanted to ask, but I continued. She was jealous that she lost everything she knew back in California. I started to feel happy living here, except her."

 _Flashback began_

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE HAVE TO MOVE HERE! I LOST EVERYTHING SINCE WE MOVED HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU AS A BROTHER!" Alice's voice echos into my head.

"GET YOUR STUFF AND LIVE IN THE HILLS YOU WANT TO SO BAD! GET YOUR STUFF AND GO!" Her voice came back and faded.

 _Flashback ended_

"I grabbed the things I knew I hold dear to." I showed Hazel my belongings I brought. my _Bible_ , my phone, my laptop, DVD player, and clothes.

Hazel felt horrible of the reason that I ran away.

"I ran from my house fast as I could and didn't turn back. I went to the Watership Down and taste a carrot that led me here." I finished.

I turned my head at him. "How did you know?"

"Your Autism?" Hazel asked. "Fiver told me about you, as you and him share a common experiences as he sees dreams and visions. You have... I don't know."

"It's alright." I said.

"You seemed to be gifted like Fiver either way." Hazel added. "You share wonderful things that 'man' knows that we don't. Other than man likes rabbits."

"I'm sorry about last night." I apologized as I looked down.

"What you have to be sorry for?" he asked.

"I worry much and I'm all talk. I used to be quiet and isolate myself. But, since I came here, I feel accepted." I explained.

"We welcomed you." Hazel placed his paw on my shoulder. "You were lost and we couldn't leave you stranded."

I was touched. Until now, I felt like my prayer was answered from God about having a guardian angel, a friend, and a brother.

"How about we should try to see where you live and you could see your family?" he offered.

"Did you really mean that?" I became shock with a little joy.

He nodded. "I'll join you and have our _Owsla_ join us."

"But what about Woundwart? He could make a plan of an attack." I feared.

"We'll have most of the rabbits remain here in case for defense to protect themselves and Kehaar would warn us if they're coming." Hazel planned.

I hop to him and hugged him as I became grateful that he would help me see my family again. Hazel didn't know what to, as he was spooked. He than embraced his paws around me.

I than let go. Something started to itch and I started to reach for my right ear with my paw. Hazel watched and he noticed that I had no slightest clue how to scratch my ear.

"You need help, lad?" he asked.

"How can you rabbits reach for your ears if it itches?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Hazel positioned himself, as I followed.

"Put the ear down that itches and lift your foot to scratch the ear." He showed me a demonstration as I followed. I continued to scratch my ear and it felt really good. Until it was gone. I noticed that Hazel was still going and he stops.

"You went longer than I had. I thought you were just showing me." I said.

"I did, but my ear itch as well." Hazel added.

I giggled.

* * *

After we had our morning breakfast of grass and nearby the warren. I could see the trees lose it's leaves and before we know it winter would come in it's way.

"Winter is here." I said.

Hazel and Fiver looked around to see the leaves of the tree were gone. "The white droppings would return again."

"Snow." I said.

"That's what they're called." Fiver realized.

I nodded. "I never seen snow much where I came from except going to visit the mountains. They're beautiful."

"I thought you like 'The Great Water' shores." Bigwig thought.

"I do, but I see beaches more than I see snow in the mountains or anywhere." I explained.

"Before we know the _flayrah_ will grow scarce and we'll starve." Hawkbit complained.

"At least we're more prepared, we may have enough _flayrah_ in time for _Feast of Frith_." Hazel said to Hawkbit.

"What's _Feast of Frith_?" I asked.

" _Feast of Frith_ comes after _Frith_ _'s Eve_ that we have friends gathered in our warren and we share stories of _El-ahrairah_ , who is the prince of rabbits that is." Dandelion answered.

"So... it's almost alike to Christmas." I slightly compared.

"Christmas?" Dandelion asked.

"Christmas is a wonderful time of the year of giving and spending that time of year with your family." I answered. "But, it'll seem different if I don't see my family. It'll be my first Christmas without them."

"Don't worry. Chin up, Mason." Hazel comforted me. "I'm sure you'll be able to see them."

We started to head down hill from the down to head for my house. "Where do you live?"

"I live in that house straight ahead with a small garden." I pointed the direction ahead.

We than headed for the house that was small from the distance.


	16. A New Family

Chapter 16

We passed through the bushes and a small walk trail, which was the direction when I ran away from home. We than arrived at my backyard and saw the small garden that was fenced off.

"My garden." I said.

"You have your own _Flayrah_ here?" Fiver asked.

"After we moved, I wanted to start gardening for vegetables like carrots, lettuce, and cabbage." I answered.

" _Flayrah_ sure sounds good right now." Dandelion was hungry. Hawkbit was craving for them.

They started to head towards my garden. "Dandelion, Hawkbit, wait!"

"Oh, let them. They'll make some mistake and they'll be on watch. No need to worry lad." Bigwig assures.

"I know, it's just that I haven't been in my garden for long and I wanted to keep it snare-proof. Meaning no snares." I tried to reason.

"I'm sure they'll be careful, unless they're dimwits that could know what a snare is." he added.

We than proceeded on, however I rushed towards the backdoor.

"Mom! Dad! Alice! I'm home." I tried to knock. However, the house look a little dark. "Mom. Dad."

Everyone else waited behind me. I looked back and only see Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig waiting.

I grabbed a rock and started scraping the door until the screen had a hole and I open it up to step inside.

"Mom! Dad! Alice! I'm home!" I could only hear nothing, but silence. "Where is everybody?"

Hazel and the _Owsla_ came in time. The house empty, but the belongings were there. "I'm sure it's the right."

"Try to look for clues and we'll bring them back at the big rounded spot with legs on it." Hazel planned.

"Alright and that's a sitting stool." I agreed and correct him.

We searched through the house, I went upstairs to see my room. I opened the door and I didn't see any of my things were there: no desk, no book shelves of books, movies, and video games. My bed isn't there I once saw.

 _There's no way they could have leave me, couldn't they_? I thought to myself.

My clothes were not there. My TV wasn't there. I than started to hear a car slowly pulling in. I made a mad, hopping dash to the stairs. Hazel and the _Owsla_ heard that humans were coming out of the car.

"We need to leave now, Mason." Bigwig suggested.

I nodded as I hopped towards them. When I got to one of the small furniture desks. My leg hit on a small bookshelf that it fell over. A stack of books fell over to the ground. The thumb caused the owners of the house muttered that if someone was breaking inside the house. As I see the books on the floor, I went into a stare of paralysis or _Tharn_ , rabbits called it when I saw one of the history's most frightening books: _The Malleus Maleficarum of Heinrich Kramer and Jacob Sprenger_. The woodcuts of the cover made me shiver.

"Mason!" voice of an echo.

I was still hypnotized before I could have another nightmare. "Mason!"

I was than grabbed when the owners entered their home. Bigwig was the one, who grabbed me and had me fall on my back.

"Rabbits! How did they get in here?!" the woman screamed.

"Go lads! Go!" Bigwig shouted to the rabbits and myself.

We're than chased out through the backyard and we shouted for Hawkbit and Dandelion. They were finishing on gathering the _flayrah_. They thought we're going crazy, until the man yield his rifle. Hawkbit and Dandelion joined us as we headed towards the trail to the bushes.

"Mason, you were like _thraning_ there like you seen the bright light that almost got Fiver killed." Bigwig exclaimed.

I was still hypnotized from what I saw.

"I never thought I was going to see the actual book itself." I said. "I'm sorry Bigwig."

His upset fades as I shivered.

"Here now. What was it?" Hazel placed his paw on my shoulder.

"It wasn't just the book I saw, it was more of manual, but the woodcuts reminded me of the dream I had last night." I mentioned.

"What is it you mean?" Bigwig asked.

"It was called _The Malleus Maleficarum_ , or 'The Hammer of Witches', I used to fear of getting near it, except seeing it on a screen." I answered.

"What was it made it so terrifying that 'man' could read it?" Fiver asked.

"The book was used during the late Medieval-Renaissance times, until the Scientific Revolution times. It was used to fear, prosecute, and execute." I answered.

"Who?!" The rabbits asked.

"Witches and/or wizards to death. Anyone who were under suspect of witchcraft." I answered.

"'Man' killing 'man'? That doesn't make any sense." Hazel disbelief.

"I'm sorry you had to find about humans could do unthinkable at dark times." I apologized.

"We're sorry that your family isn't here." Hawkbit said.

"My family!" I said as I turned back.

* * *

When I turned back, there were two people, married, that I do not recognized as my parents. They even have a group of children preparing for Christmas. I felt heartbroken that my family isn't here. I couldn't believe that my family could have moved away back to the states without me.

"Oh dear, I guess I'll never find my way home." I said in despair. "I was so happy and looking forward to see them."

"Don't lose your faith, Mason. We won't give up until he found your parents." Fiver encourages me while placing his paw on my shoulder.

We hopped our way back to warren. When we got there, I went ahead and went by the Honeycomb.

"C'mon lad, maybe your parents probably were gone searching for you son." Bigwig tried to cheer me up.

Some of the rabbits started to encircle around me at a little distance space. Primrose, with Blackberry and Campion went over to see Hazel.

"Any luck?" Campion asked.

Hazel felt sympathy. Primrose felt that her memory came back. Blackberry looked back and see me at the Honeycomb.

"Well, I suppose a good advice from your parents: 'if you're lost, you stay where you are until someone finds you or try to call your parents to let them know you're safe.'" I remembered the lesson my mother taught me. "But who'll think about looking for a, young Autistic man turned into a rabbit, here?!"

Hawkbit noticed that I felt desperate, as he looked at Dandelion and Clover.

"A good mother's advice. If I haven't left the house, I wouldn't have to be here." I added. "Sometimes that'll could be the trouble for me. I give myself for anything a good advice." The rabbits were all present including the kittens.

 _But I very seldom follow it_

 _That explains the trouble that I'm always in_

 _Be patient, is very good advice_  
 _But the waiting makes me curious_  
 _And I'd love the change_  
 _Should something strange begin_

I couldn't remember the last time I watch _Alice in Wonderful_ when I watched it with my family. "Well... I went in my way to escape, but I never stop to think this through." I said as I started to cry. Hazel's and Primrose's kittens started to dew tears, as their parents comfort by nuzzling them., as Fiver drop some tears and nuzzled Hazel.

"I should have always knew there'd be a price to pay." I wiped my tears from my eyes, but it still continues to drop from my clouded eyes. "Someday."

Hawkbit and Dandelion started to tear up uncontrollably. Clover nuzzled Hawkbit for comfort.

"I would give myself... anything for a good advice." I sobbed. "But I rarely... learn them." I placed my paws to hid myself from crying. "Will I even learn to do the things I should?" I continued to cry.

 _Will I ever learn to do the things I should_. An echo that was faded, but I couldn't be able to hear them from my tears.

* * *

Bigwig started have a sense of empathy as Pipkin nuzzled him in tears. Bigwig hopped over and nudge his paw on my shoulder.

"Mason... you need to be brave. I understand how is to feel to loss a family, I had to taken care myself when I was your age. You have to be strong in dark times you struggle." Bigwig encourages.

Hazel smiled as he and Fiver came over.

"During dark times, you can't lose faith. If you lose your way, you'll never have enough faith that'll help find your way." Fiver added.

"Fiver and Bigwig's right. You can't lose your faith. Having faith makes you brave with _Frith's_ guidance." Hazel shared his thought.

"In my term of faith , s not losing faith in Jesus." I added.

Hazel smiled. "See. Even you have your own faith that came from 'man'."

"You can't lose hope either." Primrose with her children coming close. "When I was imprisoned in _Efrafa_ , I kept my hope of returning home, even though I found out later that everyone was gone, except Captain Broom."

"Quite right, my dear." Captain Broom said.

"You have love that was given to you." Blackberry came forward. "You need have support from love one's you loved, including your family... and all of us in this warren." she smiled with Campion.

"Another important thing is to never show fear lad." Hawkbit joined in with a gently smile. "One experience I had was being lost in the caverns, I was in a mess that was."

"Well, I suppose you still didn't chase after me when I went deeper into the caverns when I made my first escape." I wiped the tears off my face, as I hear all of the most wonderful advice's I ever had.

Hazel and Fiver began to laugh. Hawkbit looked at them and joined in. "I suppose you're right."

I started to laugh as well.

"Mason... I'm sorry." he apologized.

I nodded for accepting his apology. "My family loves me, even if they're not in the house we came, but I know deep down they're looking."

"Right'o my dear boy." Captain Broom said.

"We'll loved you too." Blackberry added.

I smiled. "I could like have a group hug if that's alright?"

Hazel and Fiver were the first and gave me a embraceable hug. Blackberry, Campion, Primorose, with her kittens joined. Pipkin and Bigwig joined in. Dandelion, Clover and Hawkbit followed. The captains Broom and Holly were last.

"KEHAAR WANTS HUG TOO!" Kehaar shouts as he was running towards me with Hannah on his back. The rabbits dashed out of the way, having Kehaar tackled me to the ground with a big hug.

The rabbits started to laugh, as we'll laugh for joy.

* * *

By the night came, I found myself sleeping again with my head on Hazel's side as a breathable pillow, with Fiver sleeping on the other side. I never thought they treated me as a family. As I began to think they're also my family too.


	17. Frith's Eve and Christmas Day

Chapter 17

The morning was quiet. I was still alseep as the air felt a little cooler than before. I continued to sleep, until a young kitten pounced on me.

"Wake-up Mason, Hazel, and Fiver! It's _Frith's Eve_!" a voice quickly nudge me.

Still a little tired, I woke up to see who was waking me up. After I rub my eyes, it was Pipkin.

"Good morning Mason." Pipkin greeted.

"Good morning Pipkin." I greeted.

"Good morning Mason." Hazel's kittens: Mallow, Snowdrop, and Gilia said together.

"You know it's still early, it's not Christmas morning." I said.

"Christmas morning?" Mallow asked.

"Oh... 'man' celebrates Christmas in the morning... wait so it's Christmas Eve than." I said.

"Christmas Eve? Rabbits celebrated _Frith's Eve, The Feast of Frith_." Pipkin explained.

"So it's only alike to Thanksgiving?" I mentioned.

"I don't know 'Thanksgiving', but we have a feast and everyone comes together from other warrens and other friendly animals." Pipkin further explained.

"I'm sure it's going to be long night... I sure do wish I could spend my Christmas time with my family." I envied.

The kittens remembered yesterday. Pipkin knew that I still miss my family.

"It's hard to enjoy a wonderful time like _Frith's Eve_ without family like myself." Pipkin said.

I rubbed my paw into my eyes, as I felt still sleepy. "What to your family?" I asked.

"Before I met Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig; my parents were eaten by a weasel. Mostly, Bigwig, Blackberry, and rest of the rabbits of Watership Down raised me, even before we came here." Pipkin said.

"I'm sorry Pipkin." I apologized.

"The father I had was Bigwig, who mostly looked after me." he added.

"I guess that's one of the small reasons you wanted to lead the _Junior Owsla_." I thought.

"That's one, but I wanted to help and defend the warren."

I never thought the young could be at times be eager to defend their home at in early age. However, I believe that he was coming to a age if he founded his own warren.

"Do you think about having your own warren?" I asked Pipkin.

Pipkin think and he felt uncertainty. Hazel's kittens didn't thought about Pipkin when he became an adult buck.

"Oh sorry, I should know you're a little young to be asked." I apologized.

"No... it's alright. I not rereally thinking about founding my own warren. Since I have been here, it's home." Pipkin answered sincerely.

I smiled as he decided not to leave Watership Down.

Yawns were made, as we turned around to see Hazel and Fiver waking up.

"Well, good morning sleepyheads." I said.

Pipkin and the kittens giggled. "I think it is time to wake up like you did with me." I made a plan to see if they're full awake like wakimg up my parents in a Christmas morning.

The kittens knew what to do. Pipkin and Hazel's kittens huddled and pounce charge on Hazel and Fiver. The brothers got their full surprise waking.

"Good morning Father and Uncle Fiver." Snowdrop greeted.

"Mason said it was youthful way to wake up on _Frith's Eve_." Mallow added.

I chuckled. "It's usually children for Christmas Day morning."

"I get the point." Hazel understood. He shook his head after being pounced on.

"You children are getting stronger that you'll be able to pounce us to the ground." Fiver added.

The kittens chuckled.

"You seem a bit more cheerful than yesterday, Mason." Hazel said.

I saw Hazel turned a smile on after he his surprising awake. "Well I was wondering, since my parents are not-"

"Don't say such things!" Hazel encourage me about my parents missing. "I know you'll find your way home. Like we have talked about it yesterday."

"I'm sorry, you're right." I apologized. He and Fiver smiled as I should let go about yesterday.

"My major question, is that I could spend my Christmas here?" I asked.

"Oh please, Father." Hazel's kittens said.

"Mason, you're always welcome. Will you join us for _Frith's Eve_?" Fiver asked.

Hazel turned his head from his kittens and little brother towards me.

"Yes, I'll spend my Christmas Time and _Frith's Eve_ here with you all." I said.

Hazel's kittens shouted for joy as they're looking forward to their holiday.

* * *

As the morning was nearly towards noon, I wondered what the weather was like outside. I stepped outside of the warren to see the snow falling down slowly. The wind blew a breeze that was slowly that my fur would be blown slightly back and forth. Coming from behind was Campion.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I sighed because I really want to say how much I miss my family, but in a time like this I need to stop worrying and try to keep my faith. However, I dropped the worrying, as I gazed at the snowy sight of the hills and beyond.

"I could not remember the last time I have seen snow." I said. "I have mentioned that I been up to the mountains a few times with my family and would sometimes see snow on the ground."

"The worst time to have snow covering the ground is that we'll won't be able to find food, until it clears." Campion added.

I could understand the winter weather could be the hardest time to travel and/or search for food.

"Do you know best part of having snow on the ground?" I asked Campion.

"No, not really. What?" he asked.

"You play in the snow!" I hopped away and jumped on the snow. I became a little kid could make a snow angel, but I could only feel the snow falling down and the snow cooling my back.

Hazel's kittens and Pipkin came from behind and piled on me, as we started to play for a little bit in the snow.

We're watched by Hazel and Campion, before the weather started to feel colder and wind started to blow a bit stronger.

* * *

When the day started to go faster, unlike the day will go slower, everyone in the warren was preparing for _Feast of Frith_. The _Owsla_ , including Hazel, left to invite their friends they knew, including two other group of rabbits from nearby warrens. I was helping the kittens and Pipkin put up the decorations. They would be leaves, roots, and plants. I looked around as the rabbits continued to decorate,

I could picture them as a ordinary family Christmas gathering. For example: Pipkin and Hazel's kittens, with Kehaar and Hannah's help, were like little children trying to decorate their parents house with Christmas decorations, also for decorating the tree with their uncle and aunt, Captains Holly and Broom chattered like grandfathers from different families sat on a chair and talk about their past experiences. Finally, seeing Blackberry with Campion, and Primrose, gathering the _Flayrah_ together, as they said they were prepared like mother's, father's, and aunts cooking the Christmas feast.

At one point, before being in the warren for the rest of the night, I wanted to see if I could see a single star in the snowy night sky. I took the opportunity to leave the warren and look for any starlight while being near the entrance. I see the clouds just formed around the snowy sky. However, as a cloud started to breakup, a lone star had appeared through the thick clouds. The star dazzled as the it touched down on the hill. I stepped into the light's shadow. Than I heard the heavenly sang:

 _One Star In The Night_

 _Singing silently,_

 _You can hear the music if you listen with your heart._

 _One Star In The Night Shown over Bethlehem,_

 _Magic in the moment when that lonely star began its lovely song._

 _Angels lullaby On that holy night,_

 _Sung unto a Savior who was born beneath its glow._

 _One Star In The Night_

 _Rainbow in the dark,_

 _One night to remember on that peaceful night the King of Kings was born._

The heavenly voices than dispersed as the cloud covered the glowing star, but you can say stars may not be bright enough to burst through it like the sun. However, it did burst through, before minutes that I returned back inside the warren.

* * *

Soon after all the decorations was finished, I thought I could read the good book since I always do every Christmas year. I hopped back to my burrow and searched through my backpack until I found _The Bible_.

 _Well, I might as well read to myself._ I opened the book, turned every page until I found Luke Chapter 2. I started to read to myself and sometimes I would like to read the verses in-front of my family on the couch every Christmas morning. As I finished the chapter, I decided to see what everyone else is doing. I put my Bible away back in my backpack and left my burrow.

As I gone through the tunnels, I saw everyone at the Honeycomb and it was the right time that everyone was prepared. We heard a rustle from the hay. Hazel and the _Owsla_ returned with guests. Each of them came in one by one. At first I thought they'll be mostly rabbits, but they were other animals like: a family of hedgehogs, a squirrel, bird, and another mouse. Two group band of rabbits coming from different warrens, as Hazel told me they're friends.

One band was Hickory and his mate Marigold, they told me that they had started their own warren for the second time. The first time they started their own warren, General Woundwart took over that caused Hickory and Marigold to live in Watership Down for a while until their war against Woundwart was over. After hearing their experiences with General Woundwart, it occurred to me about Woundwart and Vervain's threat days earlier. However, it was unimportant since it's a holiday and I should not worry about it.

The second band of rabbits was more acquainted than the first band. It's probably that they have no experience and knowledge about Woundwart. The most surprising trait about her was that she was fascinated about humans. Her name was Buttercup and her warren was next to where humans live, but her warren is hidden in the maze. I even told her that I was human and been living as a buck for a while. She even asked me questions if I hear songs that happen once a year, she hears in _Frith's Eve_. I explained to her that the humans, they near her warren, they sang Christmas songs.

After everyone has been acquainted, Hazel thanked everyone for coming for the _Feast of Frith_ , he made a little speech about how much we enjoy _Frith's Eve_ with the rabbits we love and sometimes some of the rabbits wished that some were here to be with them. I immediately knew right away that I was one of those bucks. Meaning to say human that is. Being away from my family for a while, I still wish I could be able to be with them for Christmas. Until now, I already felt that my family is in my heart as I could picture them being here with me. At the same time, I felt that I was invited by another family to join with them for Christmas, but another holiday that is in-line to a holiday that I celebrate, with a second family. As Hazel said a blessing to their _Frith_ , while everyone else's eyes were closed, I closed my eyes and said a prayer for myself to God, thanking Him for keeping watch over me at hard times, having a place to stay while I was away from my family... more importantly having friends, even though they're like family to me. After their prayer and my own prayer to myself, we feast on the carrots, cabbage, lettuce, and some other greens that I can't name all them, as I just enjoyed the food.

Soon after our fest, we did games of _Bob-Stones_ and a new game I just learned called _Rollin' Acorn_ , a game that you pass a acorn to another rabbit, that is similar to hot potato. It always feel like that every time I learn a new game, I intend to pull a prank. After one of the rabbits tossed the acorn to me and I caught. However, after I caught, I held long until I know that I was out, I staged a comedic performance as I pretend that suddenly the acorn turned hot that I made fake cries as I was pretended that my paws were burnt. After some rabbits caught my attention, including Hazel, I decided to reveal the joke and we'll started to laugh as the guests lightly joined in the laugh.

After the games, before the _Feast of Frith_ everyone gathered around to hear the story of _Frith's Eve_. It's pretty much their Christmas Story, or I mean _Feast of Frith_ Story. Dandelion, who that rabbits say he's an excellent storyteller, stood up to the Honeycomb with Pipkin as the co-storyteller.

 _There was a time, when the world never got dark or cold, because Frith was always in the sky, watching what he made and all the animals in it. But one day, he left the sky and went away. The world grew very very cold and snow covered all of the grass. Soon, there was no food. El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle went to the rescue. They traveled to visit Prince Rainbow, who lived in the sky. When they got there, they asked:_

 _"Where did Frith go?"_

 _Prince Rainbow told them, that Frith went to visit the stars, to find out the secret of the universe. El-ahrairah knew, that his people could not survive without Frith. So El-ahrairah came up with a plan, to trick Frith into coming back to the world. He told Prince Rainbow, that he and Rabscuttle would make tracks in the snow, which would spin out the secret of the universe. Then El-ahrairah asked Prince Rainbow to get Frith to come and read the message. Sure enough, that Frith returned in the sky and came down to read the message. The warmth of his raise started to melt the snow; and El-ahrairah's message._

 _Frith had being tricked. The grass begin to grow again and Frith realized that he had been missed. He knew, he had been unfair to all the animals. And he said, even now, he might go away to visit his other worlds, he would always come back. Frith made the holly, the ivy and the yew, which stay green all winter. They are Frith's promise: No matter how cold the winter or how deep the snow, we will be warm again and the grass will grow. Always and forever. Frith will always come back. He promised._

After Dandelion and Pipkin finished their story, rabbits and the other animals applauded with cheers and claps.

"Well told Dandelion and Pipkin!" Fiver applauded.

"Hear, hear!" Captain Broom applauded.

"What a lovely story!" I complimented.

Hazel came to the Honeycomb next to Dandelion and Pipkin after making a compliment of a great story they told.

* * *

"As you all might be aware, we even have a special guest here this evening. He came not from our world, but from 'man'." He spoke to the audience of animals.

Neighboring rabbits started mutter along with other animals.

"Since his stay, we welcomed him as our buck to this warren. I believe that it's suitable for our special guest to tell a story." Hazel cued me.

Watership Down rabbits agreed. The kittens asked me to tell them a story. I was a little hesitant because I'll be facing in a crowd of rabbits and with other animals as well. I gave in and proceeded my way towards the Honeycomb. After I hop over towards the three, I stood like standing on the podium for a speech.

"What story should I tell, I don't know any of your stories?" I asked the three sadly.

"Just be yourself and tell a story that comes to mind." Dandelion said.

Pipkin and Hazel agreed with their heads nodding.

"Maybe one of your 'Christmas stories' that man tells." Pipkin suggested.

I took a deep breath as I was thinking of a story to tell to a audience of animals. I than decided to tell them "The Greatest Christmas Story of All Time"

 _In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. (This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria.) And everyone went to their own town to register._

 _So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available for them._

As the animals were interested in this story, it was the moment to put my "Linus Van Pelt" phrase to use.

 _And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."_

 _Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying,_

 _"Glory to God in the highest heaven,_  
 _and on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests."_

 _When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about."_

 _So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger. When they had seen him, they spread the word concerning what had been told them about this child, and all who heard it were amazed at what the shepherds said to them. But Mary treasured up all these things and pondered them in her heart. The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told._

* * *

Afterwards, I cleared my throat from speaking. "That's what the true meaning of Christmas, what some humans would tell."

The animals started to applauded on the story I told. Kehaar flapped his wings as he cheers, "Beautiful story, Beautiful story!" he shouts.

I felt joy that I had the greatest Christmas that I had. Suddenly, the light went to a near pitch dark. Some of the animals with the neighboring rabbits started to panic. We didn't know how darkness came except that a cave in blocked the cave entrance that went dark. Hazel tried to calm the guests. Bigwig thought that Woundwart has attacked the warren, he started positioning the _Owslas_ into defense.

However, before they could start moving towards their positions. "A light!"

Everyone startled as the light shone through the dirt and rooted walls. It shined on me!

"What in _Frith's_ name is going on?" a rabbit questioned.

I turned over to Hazel and than to Dandelion and Pipkin.

"By Great _Frith_ , the-the... the light _Frith_ is shining on you!" Dandelion exclaimed.

Everyone muttered.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I can hear faint of chorus and the music playing.

 _When the silence wakes you_

 _When your nights all alone_

 _When the world forsakes you_

 _Please be strong_

 _Nothing hurts you forever_

 _It will fade away_

 _And the sky will be blue again... one day_

 _No matter how cold the winter_

 _No matter how deep the snow_

 _We'll be warm again and the grass will grow_

 _No matter where life may take us_

 _No matter how hard they try_

 _They'll not break us_

 _You and I_

The rabbits started to mutter and think that the light and the voice is coming from _Frith_. I looked back at Hazel, Dandelion and Pipkin were amazed.

 _When it's dark inside you_

 _When your flame is low_

 _I'll be beside you_

 _You'll know_

 _Let it pour all around you_

 _Let the cold winds cry_

 _Let the old winds of yesterday... blow by_

 _No matter how cold the winter_

I started to hear a choir join in singing with the rabbits of Watership Down following along.

 _No matter how deep the snow_

 _We'll be warm again and the grass will grow_

 _No matter where life may take us_

 _No matter how hard they try_

 _They'll not break us_

 _You and I_

The light started to shine brighter and the cave in rocks crumbled to the ground.

 _No matter how cold the winter_

 _No matter how deep the snow_

 _We'll be warm again and the grass will grow_

 _No matter where life may take us_

 _No matter hard they try_

 _They'll not break us_

 _You... And I_

The light disappeared that shined on me. The light returned how it was before the darkness came. Also the choir and the music faded.

 _You and I_

I finished. The rabbits and the other animals were amazed on what had happened.

"It came from _Frith_!" Marigold exclaimed.

"It's unbelievable!" Other rabbits joined in.

 _How did this happened_? I asked myself that I wasn't sure to answer.

"How did _Frith's_ light shine upon you?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know... I wasn't even sure where the light came from." I than started to remember if it was the star that shined upon me earlier in the night.

"Whatever it was, Thank _Frith_ that the darkness is gone." Dandelion was thankful.

I still couldn't be able to understand why the light shined on me. Was it a sign? Or a miracle? I wasn't sure to tell at this time. All I could say to myself that God works in mysterious ways, what people said all the time.


	18. Return of Woundwart's Wrath

Chapter 18

After the neighboring rabbits from other warrens left with the other animals that came, The rabbits were still mystified about what happened with the bright light.

"I wondered how it all happened and besides from _Frith_ saving us with a song." Hawkbit said.

"We don't know, all it matters it was our blessing that the whole warren wasn't destroyed." Hazel added.

"Who would have started a cave in?" Dandelion wondered.

"Why do we ask Mason?" Bigwig wondered.

"Me?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't seem to be social around here in the warren right?" he asked.

"Well sometimes I do keep myself alone at times, but what's the point?" I asked.

"You could be alone, but plan to escape." Bigwig suspects.

"I can't be able to run away anyway if Woundwart comes after, or trying to stage a cave in blocking a route." I reasoned.

"Still you couldn't be able to stand on your own paws be able to defend yourself." Bigwig loathed.

"Is something wrong with me the way I do things or how I act?" I asked.

"Yes... the stories you tell about man. Yes I could know how man could act different towards rabbits, but what about you?"

"You're hypocrite! You could just say anything to say that I'm the suspect!" I shouted.

"Mason, please." Hazel tried to calm me.

"What's a hypocrite?" Mallow asked.

"Someone who lies and pretends." Bigwig answered. "How dare you call me that. You have a lot of nerve calling me that!"

"You could say anything to protect yourself and... and give ideas to our kittens minds with human ideas! I'm pretty sure that you cheat like other man!"

I was for sure that I'm not always perfect. I could give him that.

"That's enough Bigwig, I'm sure he's already have enough for attention for one day." Hazel tried to stop Bigwig.

"Enough?! I could go on, especially a disease that could infect another rabbit! I heard about what you said about your disability! I could only say that you're a weakling that you can't be able to buck yourself into a rabbit!"

"Bigwig!" Blackberry shouted.

"I said that's enough!" Hazel shouted.

"You want to hurt me?" I asked Bigwig. Everyone gasped, except Bigwig was preparing for a fight.

"Go right ahead. If it makes you feel any better. I'm an easy target." Afterwards Bigwig started to feel a little guilty and eased himself.

"And yes, you're right: I can talk and ask questions too much. I also listen too much. I could be a cold, harden buck like you. But I don't want to hurt people's feelings. You can think whatever you want about me, I'm not changing who I am. I like who I'm. I'm not ashamed. I'm blessed. My family loves me. The whole warren likes me. Even you. Because I'm the real man/buck. What you see is what you get."

I took off my bracelet, threw it towards Bigwig landing by his feet, and hoped away back to my burrow mad and I decided to call the night. I than decided to put on some music that'll put me to sleep.

* * *

For the next couple of days, I pretty much hid myself from everyone and I needed space. Most of the time, I'll be in my burrow sleeping. I was than awaken from a gentle shake, that I thought it could be Hazel. I turned around to see it was Bigwig.

"Bigwig."

"Yeah, it's me." he said.

I got up yawned as I scratched my ears.

"Hazel taught you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Mason, I know I don't deserve to show my face around with you right now, but I need to say something to you." he added.

"Is it morning?" I asked.

"No it's dark as night." he answered. "You been asleep for a few days and the snow started to clear up except having rainstorms."

"Personally. I like that kind of weather. I like to feel the raindrops and the cold." I said. "But what do you need to say?"

"Mason." he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry what I said to you on _The Feast of Frith_. As a _Owsla_ captain, I'm always wanted to guarantee the warren's safety. I worry like you do. I worry what'll happen to Hazel and his family, Blackberry and Campion, Dandelion and Hawkbit, the captains, even little Pipkin. I was too focus on the warren's safety that I never thought about you and your safety."

I nodded. "Mason, I'm telling you what-"

"No. That's not what I meant. I understand how safety of this warren means to you. I can accept the apology on what you said about me, but I can't apologize on what you're trying to do everything in your power to keep Watership Down safe. I could look up to you like that." I interrupted.

"Well, you can't always look up to someone and than be disappointed." Bigwig said.

"We'll do." Fiver's voice from the burrow's entrance. "You done so much for the _Owsla_ , making this warren safe, giving your life to protect the warren. Perhaps you could be the next _Rabscuttle_." Fiver said.

"Don't said that. Remember the last time someone said that? I turned down from it." Bigwig looked back.

"Who'll be the next _El-ahrairah_?" I asked.

"Hazel." Fiver answered with a laugh.

Me and Bigwig started to laugh.

"I forgive you Bigwig." I forgave Bigwig with a paw.

He didn't know what I was trying to do, but he took his paw and we shook on it. "I guess you're full of heart with youth inside you."

"It's hard to not look back and think about the good times." I added. "Why do we watch some stars if the clouds are clear?"

"That'll be great!" Fiver said.

"I'll be on the watch." he said.

"You can join us while on the watch." I offered.

He shook his head and joined us, as we head for the exit of this warren.

* * *

When we got outside, the snow was already gone, but wetness on the ground comes from the rain. It was the first, after the clouds cleared from the rain, stars were shining bright. The three of us laid down on the grass of the sloops watching the stars shine. At the same time, the crickets screeched in the forests, the trees were almost black that you can't even tell they are green.

"What a lovely night, I'm sure one day before I have kittens, I'll take Spartina to see these stars." Bigwig wished.

"You should." I told him.

"What're you saying?" he joked.

"You love her don't you?" I asked.

"Well, in a sort of way yes." he answered.

"You should take the opportunity before you and Spartina have children and you'll be busy." I said.

"I suppose I should." Bigwig suggested.

"Unless Hawkbit and Dandelion slow you down in the _Owsla_." Fiver joked.

Me and Fiver started to laugh.

"Now don't take it too far now lads." Bigwig warned.

"Bigwig, Fiver, Mason!" Hazel's voice called.

"Big brother on the call." I said.

He came down towards us. "Oh, thank _Frith_ you finally came out."

"I'm sorry Hazel, usually when I'm upset, I give myself some space." I told him.

"You three watching the stars from the other worlds?" Hazel asked.

"Not from other worlds, but from the beyond." I said.

"Oh." he chuckled. "I guess humans believe come from the beyond, not from other worlds."

"There so many theories and/or beliefs people say about stars. For me, I believe God created the stars to make it shine through the dark." I told him.

Hazel looked up at towards the stars. "At the same time, still see some wondrous thought to see the other worlds through these stars. Maybe _Frith_ knows at _Frith's Meadow_."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It's a afterlife. When a buck and/or doe dies, their soul joins with _El-ahrairah_ to be in his _Owsla_ and see _Frith_." Hazel stated.

"You believe it don't you?" I asked.

"Of course, every rabbit should." he said.

I knew instantly that I wanted say to, but I couldn't be able to judge them on their own cultures. I continued to watch the stars.

"Do you sing music?" I asked.

"Only songs we sang to our children to sleep. Music that comes from stories of _El-ahrairah_." Hazel answered.

"I usually listen to country. Music from the south and west." I said.

"I guess I'll have to say 'sorry' to the city folks." I added. I started hum, when I stood up, and pretend to play a piano.

 _I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"_  
 _I could tell you how long I will long for your touch_  
 _How much and how far would I go to prove_  
 _The depth and the breadth of my love for you?_

 _From here to the moon and back_  
 _Who else in this world will love you like that?_  
 _Love everlasting, I promise you that_  
 _From here to the moon and back_  
 _From here to the moon and back_

 _I want you to know you can always depend_  
 _On promises made and love without end_  
 _No need to wonder how faithful I'll be_  
 _Now and on into eternity_

 _From here to the moon and back_  
 _Who else in this world will love you like that?_  
 _Forever and always, I'll be where you're at_  
 _From here to the moon and back_  
 _From here to the moon and back_

The rain started to fall and I danced with the melody.

 _I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat_  
 _I would call out your name to echo through the vast_  
 _Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat_  
 _From here to the moon and back_  
 _And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_  
 _From here to the moon and back_

 _From here to the moon and back..._

"The music is beautiful, lad. Very beautiful." Bigwig complemented.

"Well... not always a great singer, but I sang to the music." I added. "So much of a saying... _If music will be the food of love, play on_."

"If you wanted to sing, you could if you follow your heart." Hazel said.

"Actually, I'm not trying to be in a singing path career, but I like to sing as a hobby." I said.

The four of us look at each other with a smile and looked back at the stars and saw a shooting star.

* * *

Bigwig gasped.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"I don't we're alone, but we should be heading back." Bigwig suggested.

"Alright. We need to head for the warren." Hazel adds.

Fiver and I agreed. We than followed them up the hill.

"What did you mean in your vision: _The man, who understands, discovers_." I asked Fiver while hopping up hill.

"I nearly forgot about it, but it has to be about man understanding something and discovers himself." Fiver said.

I mumbled as I tried to figure out his vision.

"Man who finally understands rabbits and finds himself." I paraphrase.

"That sounds right." he said.

"The last one is: _As one would fall and returns_. Who'll fall I wonder." I thought to myself.

Fiver think too.

However, our thinking was interrupted from us being tackled. Two tough rabbits hold us down onto the grass as it rain.

"Hazel! Bigwig! Help!" I shouted for help.

"No one could here you buck." the rabbit said.

The two rabbits were than tackled, and rolled down hill. Hazel and Bigwig came.

"Hurry and run!" Hazel instructed me and Fiver.

We than hurried to follow Hazel and Bigwig, however it was cut short as Fiver was taken down by the same rabbit who tackled him. I shouted for Hazel and I tackled the rabbit and got Fiver back on his feet.

Hazel was taken down by another and Bigwig followed the same fate, but by Vervain himself. "HALT!"

General Woundwart came forward.

"Why don't fight like a buck and take me on you barmy bespawler!" Bigwig curses.

"No. Not after you survived the our last battle." Woundwart said. "This time you and Hazel should be executed after imprisonment, as it is up to _Hlessi_."

He pointed his paws at me. As I struggled, I see Bigwig and Hazel are in risk of being taken and killed. I did fear for Fiver's sake too.

" _Hlessi_ , you will choose, who'll live or who'll die."

"Please I can't choose." I begged.

"Don't do this to him! He's only a young man!" Hazel demanded Woundwart.

Woundwart gasped and looked at me. "Man. You a man, became a rabbit." He started to laugh as his men follow suite.

"Take me!" I demanded.

Woundwart chuckled. "You. Take your leader's place."

"Mason! Don't!" Hazel tell me not to do it. A rabbit than bit his ear. Hazel screamed in pain.

My heart broke to see him being tortured as I tried to struggle free. Same for Bigwig and Fiver.

"STOP PLEASE!" I begged. "If you hurt him, you'll just kill me. If you want me, you let Hazel, Bigwig, and Fiver go."

Woundwart knew that it was bargain. "I'm man, I know about your past, if you wanted to take it on me. Take me, but let my friends go." I continued.

"It's a trick General, don't listen." Vervain protested.

"Silence!" Woundwart said to Vervain. "Are you still willing to take your friends place?"

"Mason, you're out your mind, don't do this!" Bigwig pleaded.

"You have my word, if you have word." I agreed.

"Release Hazel and Bigwig." Woundwart commanded.

"But, but, but General?!" Vervain protested again.

"Release them!"

Vervain and another rabbit let Hazel and Bigwig go. "Fiver joins with the _Hlessi_."

Shocked that he went back on my word.

"FIVER!" Hazel tried to charge at Woundwart in rage, but he was clawed by another rabbit that made him fainted.

"HAZEL!" Me and Fiver shouted as he hit the ground and we tried to struggle.

Bigwig hurried to Hazel's side. He felt that Hazel was still breathing. We're than carried away leaving Bigwig, Hazel, and Watership Down. Bigwig became furious.

"FIVER, MASON, I'll find a way to get you lads out! IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!" Bigwig shouted that a rescue will be made.


	19. Wicked Witch's Castle

Chapter 19

The other rabbits of Watership Down came to see the commotion had occurred; they saw the injured Hazel being carried by Bigwig.

"What happened?" Hawkbit asked.

"Woundwart came. He took Fiver and Mason." Bigwig said with shame.

Blackberry placed her paw and herself into Campion's fur in tears. Primrose hurried over to her mate's side.

"Where have they taken them?" Dandelion asked.

"I don't know, but we'll never know. And it's my fault." Bigwig said with his head down.

"It's not your fault, Bigwig." Hazel woke from his injuries.

"Hazel-rah! You're alive!" Campion shouted.

"Oh thank _Frith_!" Primrose nuzzled her mate as she started to sob. He nuzzled her back.

"Hazel! Your brother and Mason were taken, I fear that they maybe all ready be dead." Bigwig feared.

"Don't say such things!" Campion argued.

Hazel was silent as he took a hop towards the where Fiver and Mason were carried off. "They're not dead yet."

He than saw a black rabbit's head and went down the path. Hazel knew what he had seen. He than felt determined. "I'll won't let you take Fiver and Mason."

"Hazel?" Bigwig asked.

"He's out of his mind." Hawkbit said.

Primrose and Campion knew what Hazel is seeing... _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_. Hazel started to follow the black rabbit.

"Campion, you're in charge until I get back and be on guard in case Woundwart's men arrives." Bigwig instructed Campion.

"You have my word, Captain." Campion said.

"Primrose and Blackberry, you'll tend the children."

"And you two..." Bigwig looked at Hawkbit and Dandelion.

The two clunked next to each other.

"You two follow me." Bigwig instructed. "LET'S MOVE! NOW!"

Hawkbit and Dandelion started to follow Bigwig, as for the others headed back to the warren.

* * *

Hazel was far ahead and focused on following _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_. As he followed it, he looked to the night skies.

"Lord _Frith_ , please hear my prayer. Please watch over ' _ma roo rusatis_ ', Fiver and Mason. If I had to fight Woundwart, I'll give up my life to free my brothers." Hazel prayed and continued in the night following the path and the grim reaper.

 _Is it a kind of a dream_  
 _Floating out on the tide_  
 _Following the river of death downstream_  
 _Oh, is it a dream?_  
 _There's a fog along the horizon_  
 _A strange glow in the sky_  
 _And nobody seems to know where it goes_  
 _And what does it mean?_  
 _Oh, is it a dream?_

 _Bright eyes, burning like fire_  
 _Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_  
 _How can the light that burned so brightly_  
 _Suddenly burn so pale?_  
 _Bright eyes_

Hazel continued as he stumble from the pain. His vision started to go blurry, he shook it off and journeyed on.

"Hazel." a voice called him.

"What is it my lord?" he spoke solemnly.

"You need to rest. I'll go after your brothers and free them." he said.

"It'll be too late, it's also my duty to look after my brothers until my time will come if I fail to defeat Woundwart, as long they're free." Hazel refused to rest.

The voice continued to call his name, until it faded.

 _Bright eyes, burning like fire_  
 _Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_  
 _How can the light that burned so brightly_  
 _Suddenly burn so pale?_  
 _Bright eyes_

After he followed the Black Rabbit, it disappeared into the air. Hazel used his stealth to observe to see where he was at. He saw Mason and Fiver being taken in as prisoners.

"Don't worry my brothers. I'll get you out with all of us brothers out together or just you two." Hazel promised.

* * *

In the prison at another warren, General Woundwart teased Fiver as he started to lightly scratch him, while Fiver was restrained by two rabbits.

"You my dear buck, you'll visit me with Vervain." Woundwart said.

I tried to run to Fiver's side, but the two guard rabbits growled.

"What're you going to do to him, please let him go?" I asked with frightful tears.

"All in good time, lad. All in good time, lad." Vervain said.

"Please I'm begging you let him go!" I begged.

"Certainly, if you tell us when they'll come here to rescue." Vervain demanded.

"But I don't know anything about a rescue operation." I truthfully said.

"Very well, General Woundwart with your permission, we could execute Fiver immediately." Vervain asked for approval.

"No! No! I'll tell you anything, but let Fiver go!" I begged.

"Now that's more like it, my dear buck. I knew I could find reason within you." Vervain said with a evil grin.

As Vervain and General Woundwart started to approach me, as for always, I feel uncomfortable when someone I don't know or strangers was close to my comfort zone. I started to breath quickly and I scratched Vervain, but Woundwart missed the scratch. Vervain shouted in sting of pain. The two guarded rabbits let go of Fiver and went towards me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, can you please still let go Fiver?" I apologized.

"NO!" Vervain refused.

"A special _Hlessi_ we have as our guest. You're probably be refusing to tell us anything, as long as you're alive." Woundwart said.

"However General, it is how to do it. We heard about special ways to handle _Hlessis_ delicately or they'll give up their lives for no cause." Vervain added.

I saw Fiver managed to recover from his torture. He slowly started to hop towards the unguarded prison entrance. By the time he has more distance from Woundwart and Vervain, it should be the great cue for him to escape.

"Run, Fiver, Run!" I shouted Fiver.

"You lazy, _Li Hrakas_ , after him!" Vervain and Woundwart ordered their guards to follow after him.

Fiver managed to find his way up to the top as the rabbits began to climb up towards him.

"Run, Fiver, Run!" I shouted.

"I'll come back, I promise!" Fiver shouted back, as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

I was thanking God that Fiver has managed to escape. "He got away. He got away." I said with a cheerful glee.

General Woundwart and Vervain lost their patience.

"You, and your rabbit friends. Mostly they cause most trouble to us. Now you encourage more trouble to us one way or another, but it'll soon be over now!" Woundwart shouted.

As he instructed Vervain to close the boulder with another rabbit. Before Vervain left, he waited to see Woundwart leave. When he's gone, Vervain dragged me by the paw with his teeth.

"Look at _Inle'_! When _Inle'_ disappears and the sun rises, even if it rains, that's how much you have left to be alive and it isn't very long!" he chuckled with evil.

"I can't wait for Woundwart to destroy your Watership Down friends and the whole family!" He shouted as he left and he and another rabbit closed the boulder.

I watched the boulder close leaving me in near pitch dark, I began to panic with fear and I started to cry. I hopped to a corner and hid my face to ground and sobbed.

 _Someday I'll wake, and rub my eyes, and in that land beyond the skies, You'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why..._

I couldn't sing as I cried. "I'm frightened. Mom, Dad, I'm frightened and I want to go Home!" I cried for help.

I than hear voices I haven't heard for long.

 _Mason! Mason! Where are you? It's me, your mother and father. We're trying to find you. Where are you son?_

I never thought I was going to hear my mother and father's voices again.

"I'm here in Watership Down! A warren of friendly rabbits kept me safe. But I'm locked up in General Woundwart's warren! I'm trying to get home to you, Mom and Dad!"

Their voices in my head faded. "Please don't leave me! I beg of you please! I'm Frightened! Come Back! Come Back!" I begged.

"Mom! Dad! Come Back! Come Back! I'll give you your family when you're with the Black Rabbit!" Vervain and Woundwart taunted me and laughed.

I tried to reach my ears so I couldn't be able to hear, but since I'm a rabbit, I can't use my paws to cover them.

* * *

Meanwhile Mason was still locked up, Fiver continued to sniff around to his way back. He than finally got a scent he recognized right way.

"Hazel! Hazel! Where are you?" He shouted for his brother, as the thunder cracks.

He closed his eyes to hear his brother's voice. _Fiver! Fiver! Where are you?_

I followed the voice until it grew louder and saw Hazel.

"Fiver! Thank _Frith_ and _Prince Rainbow_! Are you alright little brother?" Hazel was rejoiced as he saw his little brother with a nuzzle and a lick on his cuts.

"I'm fine, but Mason is still in trouble, he's locked up in a cell. We have to get him, I can hear his cries!" Fiver pleaded.

"We'll Fiver." Hazel promised.

"Where's Bigwig and the others?" Fiver asked.

"I don't know I believe they're following." Hazel wasn't sure.

"How about checking on us before we start our plan, Hazel." Bigwig and his _Owsla_ arrived.

"Bigwig!" the brothers said.

"Don't leave for the next time without your _Owsla_ Hazel-rah." Bigwig said. "Now, what's our plan?"

"Our plan is to have you, Fiver, and the _Owsla_ to find a way to free Mason." Hazel planned.

"What about you?" Fiver asked.

Hazel became silent and sighed. "I'll hold myself off against Woundwart."

"What?!" Everyone said in shocked.

"You're mad, Woundwart is stronger than you Hazel, you'll never defeat him." Bigwig protested.

"I understand, but I promise to make sure my brothers are free from Woundwart and his nightmare." Hazel promise to his death.

"Alright, next _El-ahrairah_." Bigwig said, before splitting apart from his leader and instructing his _Owsla_ to start digging.

"I can't let you do this Hazel, _Two should be captured, as one would fall and return_." Fiver warned Hazel.

"I know little brother. I'll put you and Bigwig to be in charge of the Down if I don't come back." Hazel promised Fiver to take over along side Bigwig.

Fiver than nodded and joined the digging. Hazel went on to find Woundwart.

* * *

Bigwig and his _Owsla_ started digging a route to lead to Mason.

"Well, I never thought I would be getting my eyes dirty again." Hawkbit complained.

"Just save the drama until we get Mason and try to Hazel out of here." Bigwig said. "Why would he try to give himself up, that I could even took his place?"

"Because he loves him." Fiver answered. The rest of the rabbits gasped.

"In love?" Hawkbit thought Hazel lost his mind. Fiver, Bigwig, and even Dandelion made a glare at him. They knew it was preposterous because Hazel loved Primrose as mates.

"No! Hazel loves Mason like..." Fiver said until he stopped.

"Like what Fiver?" Dandelion asked.

"Like a brother." Fiver answered.

Hawkbit and Dandelion looked at each and at Bigwig. Bigwig nodded. "Alright _OWSLA_! Resume initiation of digging on the double!"

Meanwhile, Hazel scouted around to see Woundwart in his sights. However, before starting to go to the bottom, he was than tackled by a rabbit. Hazel stayed on the ground. He managed to get a glimpse of General Woundwart.

"You're ready to fight me, Hazel-rah?" Woundwart asked. "Where's Bigwig?"

"Never mind him. It's between you and I." Hazel said as he got back on all fours.

"This will be easy for me." Woundwart added with he and Hazel started combat.

* * *

They managed to fight on, as Bigwig and his _Owsla_ were close to finishing digging towards.

"I just want to be sure." Fiver said. "Mason! Mason! Are in here? It's Fiver! And Bigwig with the others!"

I started hear to faint voices through the dirt roots. It was pitched dark so I couldn't be able to know where I was.

"Help!" I shouted. "Please Help Me!"

Another faint voice came. "Mason!"

I continued to hear as I think of a miracle that my parents must have find me.

"Mom? Dad?"

I felt joy to think they must of have heard me. "I'm here!"

"Mom?! Dad?! You got to be barmy kidding me!" Bigwig said.

Hawkbit and Dandelion chuckled silently to think I was delusional. Fiver glared back at them and the chuckled quickly stops.

"Mason! It's Fiver, Bigwig, Hawkbit, and Dandelion!" he shouted, as he continued to dig faster until the dirt rooted walls broke.

I heard dirt walls crumbled. But it was still dark, I stick to touching the walls as I sided to my right. As I scotched, the voices became louder until it was my parents' voices I was longer to hear. "Hello?"

"Mason! It's Fiver, keep listening and following my voice!" Fiver instructed.

It was Fiver! I knew he would come with help. I continued to follow his voice until my paw slipped and pressed onto something warm and soft.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Just follow my voice to the light." Fiver's voice said as I didn't know whom it was. I followed his voice until the bit of beam of dark light shown it was Fiver.

"Fiver!" I hopped and gave him a hug, as he gave me a hug in return. "I knew you'll come back." My joy of tear fell.

"Thank _Frith_ you're safe!" Bigwig said with Hawkbit and Dandelion behind him.

"You thought, you'll be left behind?" Dandelion wondered.

I looked behind to no other rabbit. "Where's Hazel?"

"That's why we need to leave, he's holding himself out, to give us a opportunity to escape." Bigwig answered.

"I thought you said we're going to get Hazel." Dandelion thought.

Bigwig sighed. "It's no use. We may have to assume he's gone."

The rabbits knew what they meant. I could not think the unbearable acceptation to Hazel being dead.

"No, I won't believe! I'm not going without him." I protested.

"I'm sorry Mason, we have no other choices, Hazel is trying to dare himself to buy us time before we're spotted." Fiver explained.

"No! Not with Hazel!" I refused.

"He'll be alright, he's strong and he fought Woundwart before. Don't worry about him, he'll make." Fiver tries to assure, as Bigwig was hesitant to believe.

"Mason, listen to me." Hawkbit spoke. "I heard that Kehaar and Hannah are going to inspect the area, as they're already on their way here. If they found Hazel, they would tell us and we could turn around." Hawkbit tries to comfort me as another plan has been arranged.

"See... Hazel will be alright, when Kehaar and Hannah arrives. Now we need go." Fiver believed Hawkbit.

I was hesitant to believe, but I decided to accept it.

* * *

Hazel hit hard on the dirt cliff slopes. Woundwart felt like he's on a winning hand. "Your warren is not going to help you?"

"Don't worry about them! I know you wanted me, now you have it." Hazel stood his ground.

General Woundwart jumps, as he landed on Hazel pinned down, claws and bite him. As Hazel knew what would happened and hoped he bought enough time for Mason, Fiver, and the _Owsla_ to escape. He than got up and kicked Woundwart, as he knocked him by the a rock that he landed on his head and blacked out.

* * *

As me and the rest of the rabbits, manages to leave Hazel behind, I started to feel guilty that I stopped running.

"Mason? Why did you stop?" Fiver asked.

I remained silent as I felt leaving a leader behind is full of shame.

"Mason, if we stayed here, Woundwart or Vervain will order a search party to go after us." Bigwig warned.

I decided to make a dash to rescue Hazel.

"Mason! Get back here, as head of the _Owsla_!" Bigwig ordered.

"I gotta find Hazel!" I shouted as I was going back.

I continued to run and I was hoping and praying I wasn't too late, while the rain poured down like harder than before with thunder and lightening storms. As I saw the cliffs, I looked down to see Woundwart was down and Hazel was on the ground.

* * *

"HAZEL!" I shouted.

Hazel heard a voice and turned around to see me above him. "Mason..."

I smiled until I saw Vervain charging at him. "Hazel, watch out!"

Hazel turned to see Vervain charging. He got up and manages to tackle Vervain and pinned hard to the ground with his claw ready to strike. I gasped, as I noticed that Hazel was about to kill an enemy.

"Please! Please have mercy Hazel-rah! I'll- I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" Vervain begged.

Hazel knew that I was there and he knew that murdering wasn't _El-ahraiah_ way for the rabbits to live. He stepped off of Vervain, as Vervain gasped in fear.

"Don't show your face again!" Hazel warned.

Vervain gulped and agreed. He flee towards the woods and didn't even look back.

"Vervain, you coward!" Woundwart was awoken from his unconsciousness.

Hazel looked up and saw me. "Mason."

He started to climb the cliffs to reach to the top. I worried he wasn't going to make and fall. As he was close, I reached my paw for and he reached for his at the point. Before the pebbles would knock his balance, he held onto my paw and I started to pull him up.

"You came back and your safe." Hazel smiled with relief.

I smiled back and glad that he's safe, so that we could head for home. I managed to pull him from the cliff and I landed on my back, as Hazel got back on his feet.

He than screamed as Woundwart bite Hazel's leg. As he fell on his back, Woundwart than scratches and stab Hazel with his claws, while Woundwart was pulling him down."

I jumped to grabbed Hazel's paw and tried to hold on, as I'm pulling him up. Woundwart laughs.

"There's only Woundwart's Way! You'll join Hazel-rah with the _Black Rabbit_!" he made a sinister smirk and laugh. However, his laugh was short, as lighting strikes near Woundwart's paw that spooked him that clawed further down on Hazel's legs to the cliffs. I started to pull Hazel from the cliff and didn't look back, as Woundwart rolled over from the strong heavy winds. I than saw a lightening strike that caused a tree to fall, which fell as Woundwart screamed. Seconds later his screaming stopped.


	20. As One Falls and Returns

Chapter 20

Fiver, Bigwig, and his _Owsla_ followed my paw prints and managed to find me with Hazel. They gasped and became horrified at their sight to see their leader mortally wounded.

I managed to lay Hazel onto the ground as the mud was soft. Fiver and the others came behind me as they looked down.

I held to onto Hazel's paw, as he was too weak to try to stand, while he twinges.

"You... you came back." Hazel said with a smile. "You all did."

"Of course we came back." I said. "We'll never leave you like this again."

"Bigwig... I thought-"

"Easy does it lad. I know what you're going to say. We had to come back since you're the leader." Bigwig interrupted.

"Since Mason headed back to you, we couldn't leave you brother." Fiver added.

"It doesn't seem right." Hawkbit and Dandelion also added.

We lightly smiled at him.

"I guess the _Black Rabbit_ would come and take me." Hazel admits as he was near to his time.

"Don't say that Hazel!" Fiver begged.

"We're together now, Kehaar will come and we'll carry you back to Watership Down." I added.

"Mason, I made it up to make you come with us, I'm sorry." Hawkbit apologized.

"You what?!" I asked.

"It's alright Mason, it doesn't not matter." Hazel reassured.

"Hazel, you're their leader. Even we carried you, we could have Blackberry heal you back to health. I'll take care of you like I did with Blackberry." I added.

"At least I got to see you all. Even you Mason... one last time. _M_ _a roo rustai_... _ven... mi atha_." Hazel was too weak.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Us... rabbits said this... meaning... my little brother." he than placed his paw to my heart. I felt goosebumps and my heart breaks. "In your heart." Hazel smiled.

As I held his paw close to my heart. I placed my paw to his heart. "I'm here too in your heart... big brother."

" _Lord Frith_... please watch... my warren. My mate... my kittens... my friends... and my little... brothers." Hazel spoke his last breath with a prayer and succumbs.

"Hazel?!" Fiver started to cry.

Hazel's lifeless paw gave in and landed on the mud. His eyes and mouth closed.

"No! No!" I said. I tried to nudge him to wake. "Please! Please don't leave us!"

My tears fell uncontrollably. I buried my face onto Hazel's chest.

"He's... he's gone." Hawkbit started have a tear.

"What should we do without him?" Fiver asked.

Bigwig was heartbroken that his leader and friend died. He bowed his head along with Fiver, Hawkbit, and Dandelion. His tears also fell.

" _Lord Frith_... _our hearts has joined the thousands... as our friend stopped running today._ " They chanted.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We say a prayer to a rabbit, who has stopped running... or to say a rabbit dies." Fiver answered.

"He can't be gone." I teared up.

Fiver hopped over and came to his lifeless, brother's side and placed his paw in his heart. Bigwig hopped over and placed his paw on Fiver's shoulder. Dandelion hopped over and bowed his head in silence. Hawkbit came to my side and placed his paw on my shoulder.

"Mason, I'm sorry." he didn't even know what to say.

I placed my other paw onto Hawkbit's. The rain continued to pour until it stops and the clouds became clear.

"Hazel... I love you." I said to Hazel as my tears continued to flow.

I leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and buried my face again.

* * *

As my eyes were closed and were black, it started glow white. I opened my eyes to see Hazel was glowing. The rabbits didn't know why he was glowing, but curious. The light glowed as the skies started to shine down at him, as the sun started to rise. They could say that it could have been from _Frith_.

Hazel's body started to float. Me and the rabbits stepped back as we watched his wounds slowly heal, starting from his scratches, the bite marks, and his chewed ears. The crimson blood stains from his fur was washed clean. He than was standing on his feet. He looked around to see his was healed and turned around to see us.

"Hazel!" Fiver shouted for joy and came to his brother with a embrace hug.

"It's a miracle!" Hawkbit shouted.

"Hazel-rah, thank _Frith_ with _Prince Rainbow's_ blessings!" Bigwig shouted and came to his friend's side.

"A miracle from _Frith_ and _Prince Rainbow_!" Dandelion praised.

Hazel looked and saw me. I was shocked and stunned.

"Mason. It's me." he said as he hopped towards me.

I felt doubt. I touched his fur and paws. I even looked at his legs. I even tried to reach for his ears. Hazel chuckled and lowered one down. I even touched his ears to the tip. I looked to his hazelnut eyes.

I started to believe that his wounds were gone and I became full of joy. And I embraced him with a hug, as he hugged back.

"As one would fall and returns! It was Hazel all along!" Fiver remembered his vision.

"I thought I lost you... big brother." I said.

"I thought I lost you to little brother." Hazel said still smiling.

"I'll be lost without you, if you were gone." I added.

"Now what?" Hawkbit asked.

"Let's go home." Fiver said.

"Now home is a wonderful word, I like to hear." Hazel agrees.

We started to head for our way home.

* * *

As the morning came to Watership Down, rest of the rabbits waited outside of their warren. Kehaar flew away to see if we're close. They felt they lost hope.

"I'm afraid that he's gone." Strawberry sadly stated.

"Don't say that Strawberry! Hazel will return." Primrose refuse to give up.

"With Mason, Fiver, and the _Owsla_." Blackberry added.

"HAZEL and RABBITS COMING CLOSE!" Kehaar shouts from the sky.

"Hazel and the _Owsla_ have Mason and Fiver are safe!" Hannah also shouts.

The rabbits gazed at the rabbits. As we're started to come closer, we're recognizable.

"HAZEL!" Primrose shouted for her mate and started to run towards him.

"I see Fiver... and Mason!" Pipkin cheered.

The rabbits of the whole warren rushed downhill to see us.

Everyone was full of joy when they came to us. The kittens hugged their father.

"Where have you gone, father, we dreamed that you were gone and went to _Frith_." Mallow asked. His children also wondered too.

"My children, I did. And came back from his and _Prince Rainbow's_ blessings." Hazel answered.

The kittens gasped and the rabbits were shocked to hear that he was resurrected.

"More importantly, it was all thanks to you Mason." Hazel placed his paw on my shoulder.

"Me?" I asked.

"You showed your love, as _Frith_ and _El-ahrairah_ told me about you. You asked for me to return and I did. I cannot thank you enough for you bringing me back home to my beautiful mate." Primrose came and embraced Hazel and nuzzled.

"To our children." His kittens came to his side. "And also to my little brother." Fiver hopped over and nuzzled his older brother, as Hazel nuzzled his whole family one at a time.

"Why don't you join us? It'll be like having a third brother!" Fiver thought it would be a great idea.

"And another rabbit to join our _Owsla_?" Bigwig added.

I never thought they would ask me. I thought hard and even though I wanted to, but something is still missing.

"I love too, but I still wished to be home." I added. "My family probably stopped worrying about me by now." I feared.

 _Please don't fear of losing your way home_. A voice came. Our ears pointed, as we heard a voice that looked at the sky.

"Was it _Frith's_ voice?" Bigwig asked.

"No... it's _El-ahrairah_." Hazel recognized the voice.

We turned around to see over at the hill was the _Prince of Rabbits_.

"It... It's _The Prince of Rabbits_ , himself!" Dandelion exclaimed.

All the rabbits gasped with amazement and they bowed to him with respect, including the kittens. I watched the rabbit hopped down the steeps of Watership Down.

"You must be Mason?" El-ahrairah asked.

"Yes... Mason Smith from California." I introduced myself.

"Hazel has told me much about you." he added.

"He has, but can you find any way to help to get home please?" I asked.

"My dear young buck, you have always had the power to go home, you don't need my help." El-ahrairah said.

The rabbits of Watership Down were startled from that I could have always find my way home. "I have?"

"If he knew his way back, why couldn't you just came down and told him yourself, _Prince El-ahrairah?_ " Hawkbit asked.

"Because he wouldn't have believed me. Mason, himself, has to learn all by himself." El-ahrairah answered.

All this time, I haven't had a thought that I could be able to find my way home.

"What have you learned, lad?" Bigwig asked me.

"Well, to come and think of it, it wasn't just about seeing my family's faces again. Deep down, if I ever tried to search for my heart's desire. It shouldn't be hard than to look at my own back yard. The truth is, if I wasn't at home, because I knew where it was and I held on to my faith. I never really lost it to begin with! Is that correct?" I said.

El-ahrairah smiled. "That's all it is to it."

" _Prince El-ahrairah_ , I should have thought it for Mason. It could have be easy." Hazel said.

"I should have seen it in my vision as well." Fiver also said.

"You two brothers have helped him through his journeys, including all of you rabbits. Mason had to know find it himself, now he could do is to wish he like to return." El-ahrairah said.

"You mean?! For reals?!" I asked as I couldn't be believing it.

"I assure that you could return." El-ahrairah reassured me.

"Now?"

"Any time you wish." El-ahrairah answered.

"Oh this is wonderful! It's too good to be true!" I smiled with joy as I looked back at the rabbits of Watership Down. I started to feel sadden.

"However, it's hard to say goodbye. I'll love all very much and I couldn't thank you enough. I'll miss you all." I feel tears of dew joy coming down.

I hopped over to Kehaar and Hannah. "Goodbye Kehaar and Hannah." I gave the small mouse a hug. I looked to see Kehaar crying.

"Oh don't cry. You'll fluff your feathers." I cried while giggled and gave him a hug.

"Kehaar would miss you soo much! Kehaar loves you Mason." Kehaar said.

Next was Hawkbit and Dandelion. "Well, goodbye you two, perhaps you both have your funny moments when you two are around. I'll miss how you and Hawkbit tried to give me a little jokes."

Dandelion was emotionally in tears without words.

"Well... I'll miss you being the fun while I was the pest." Hawkbit said. I laughed.

Pipkin and Hazel's and Primrose's kittens were next. "Goodbye _Junior Owsla_ , I'll miss having much fun with the games we played."

"I would miss you two." Pipkin. Along with Snowflake and Gilia said the same thing. I looked over Mallow was in tears.

"Please don't cry Mallow." I said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help to watch you go, I love you how you help me fall asleep. How'll I see you again?" he asked.

I placed my paw in his chest. " _Ven Mi Atha._ "

"Mother, Father, what does that mean?" he turned his mother and father for the meaning.

"Mason was talking to you in our language my kitten. It means 'inside your heart'." Hazel answered.

Mallow turned back. "Your inside my heart too." he gave a big hug.

Campion and Blackberry were together, as I said goodbye. "You're a very brave buck, lad." Campion said.

"You're a very brave buck yourself and mate to Blackberry." I added with a hug.

Blackberry was in tears. "Blackberry?"

She woke up from her silence. "I'll miss being around with you. You're like a son to me."

"Almost like a mother to me." I said as I hugged her. She than trembled as she gasped. "Are you alright? I'll still come and visit."

"It's not that... I'm about to have kittens soon." Blackberry announced.

"Blackberry?" Campion surprised.

I couldn't be any more proud on both of them. "You two should be proud, congratulations!" I congratulated to them as we group hugged, as we smiled.

Bigwig and Spartina were waiting. "Goodbye Bigwig, Spartina. I wish you and I'll could be able to know each other more Spartina." She smiled.

"Also with you all too." I said to Captains Broom and Holly, Clover, and Strawberry, as we waved with tears and smiles.

"You know Bigwig, I'm pretty sure that we're going to miss how I was with that dog, as he chased after me." I recalled.

"You're the most bravest buck when being chased by that dog and man. Even going back to Hazel, against my order. That shows loyalty." Bigwig said.

I gave him hug, he didn't know what to do. "I have learned more about the _Owsla_ from you." He gave me a hug as well.

Primrose was next to her kittens. "Goodbye Primrose, you really showed me how much a mother could love her children, like my parents does with me."

"I love my children and I love you too. I'll miss you so much." she said, as we hugged.

Finally, I hopped over to Hazel and Fiver. My tears came down more as I would miss two best brothers I ever have. I embraced them with a trio brother hug.

"I know I'll miss the two of you most all." I said to both of them by their ears. "I love you very much."

"I love you two little brother. Remember, I'll be in your heart." Hazel reminded me.

"So will I." Fiver added. "I love you too."

I wiped my tears with my paws as I backed away.

"Are you ready, son?" El-alhrairah asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said.

"Goodbye everyone, I love you." I waved my paws.

Everyone waved back.

"I'm ready." I knew I wasn't going to see them again. "Would I be able to see them again?"

El-alhrairah grabbed a rock and rubbed it together and a light started to glow. Me and everyone watched, as El-alhrairah's paws glowed until it stopped. He gave me the rock as a necklace.

"I know you'll miss everyone terribly, I made you this _Necklace of Bob-Stones_." he said, as he named after the first rabbit's game I played with Hawkbit. He than placed the necklace around my neck. "Any time you wish to see everyone again, all you need to do is make the wish you wanted to see them."

"Thank you." I hugged him as I could be able to see the rabbits again. He was a little spooked and accepted the hug. "This shows that 'man' could love rabbits. Man with kind hearts."

I agreed. Everyone from Watership Down wiped their tears as they could see me again when I return.

"I'm ready in full now." I said.

"Now tap your foot to the ground three times." El-alhrairah instructed to me.

"And wish the place you long to return." he made the final instruction.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." I said. My surroundings started to spin as my friends started to fade. I closed my eyes and everything went black.


	21. There's No Place Like Home

Chapter 21

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home." I talked to myself. My eyes were still closed as I started feel warm and soft. The warmness and the softness was from being covered over me. I felt a cloth placed on my head and it was wet and cold.

"Wake up sweetie." a feminine voice that was recognizable.

I continued to say, _There's no place like home_. Until I started to open my eyes and it was blurry like every time I wake up from a dream. However, it wasn't a dream when I came from. I looked around that I was at home, in my room. My belongings where there, where I had them placed when we moved here.

I than saw the most beautiful faces that I have not seen for a long time.

"Mason.. Mason, it's Mom. Your father's here too." Mom said.

"Mom? Dad? It's you." I said as I was still waking up.

"Yes my son." she said as she removed the washcloth from my forehead.

"Mom, Dad, someone wanted to see you." I hear my sister's voice from downstairs.

"Hello! Anyone home?!" another voice came. A stranger came upstairs to my room. "I heard the Scotland Yard, were sent here and I heard about an American teen was missing and I came here to see if..."

"Mason, this is our neighbor Jim. Jim, this is our son Mason." Mom introduced me to our neighbor.

"Well by Jove, he seems all in great shape now." he said happily.

"Yeah, when we found him, he was out cold from a knock on his head and we thought that he was going to leave us." Dad said.

"But I did leave Dad. That was the trouble, I tried to come back home for days and days, and nights." I tried to stand up, while my mother tried to settle me back to bed to relax. Dad was surprised with a chuckle with Jim.

"Now calm down son, you just had a bad dream." Mom said before leaving the room to get rid of the washcloth.

"It was a dream." Dad nodded.

"Mason... you're awake." Alice came to my door. "Mas, I need to say I'm sorry. I should have yelled at you."

I forgave her already when she came down and I touched her face with a smile. She even gave me a new copy of _Watership Down_. As I looked at the book, I remembered Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and everyone else that inhabitant at the "High Lonely Hills".

"It wasn't a dream, I was at Watership Down, just like the television series." I remembered.

"You watched the series? My kids always love watching the series when they were younger when it first came out. They still do to this very day." Jim recalled.

"Exactly, I met everyone there. I met Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackberry, Pipkin, and everyone else there." I added. Everyone founded interested as I told whom I met. "But I couldn't have could I?"

"We dreamed a lot of silly dreams though." Mom came back and placed her hands on my.

"But Mom." I got my mother's attention along with everyone in the room. I felt something was around my neck and I found the necklace that El-ahrairah gave me.

"It is a truly live place. I was given a necklace so I could return to see them anytime." I took off my necklace and showed them the necklace. Everyone looked at the necklace and back at me. "Even though, some of the places was scary, like when I was captured by General Woundwart and Vervain."

"Captured?" Dad gasped.

"Yes, but I knew that Hazel and Bigwig's _Owsla_ would come to my rescue. However, when I was at Watership Down, the warren was beautiful and I was a rabbit too. At the same time, I kept saying to everyone that 'I wanted to go home.' They sent me back home at first with their help to see that you all were gone. I than have to stay with them until 'The Prince of Rabbits" show and they send me home."

Dad and Jim chuckled as they were interested. My mother was amazed, as my sister would usually think I was dreaming, but she was listening. "Does anybody believe me?"

"Of course, we believe you son." Dad answered.

I than hugged Mom with embrace and kissed her. "All matters that I'm back home. Home. And this is my room. Where I belong, everyone I love is here. I'll never try to run away ever and ever again. Because I love you all."

My parents and my sister joined with me in a great, big, family hug. I was happy that I'm at where everyone loves me and where I belong. "Oh Mom... like Dorothy says in the end of _The Wizard of Oz_." Before I could say anything, I saw a glow on my necklace that no one else has seen and I started to hear voices of my friends from the other side. My heart continues to run like a rabbit, but until then. "There's No Place Like Home."

The End.


	22. Author's Note

Hello readers... I wanted to inform that I'm currently working on the sequel to _The Chronicles of Mason Smith: Watership Down_... new characters will be in story, along with our old favorites. Hopefully, I will be able to finish it soon and as long I don't get to worked up from work. **Coming Soon!** In the meantime, hope you enjoyed reading _The Chronicles of Mason Smith: Watership Down_. Please feel free to write a review, along with my stories I posted.


End file.
